¿Dónde estás?
by Nyu Oz Leonhart
Summary: Se acercó, cabellos rojos escapaban del vendaje que le cubrían gran parte de la cabeza que estaba ladeada y descansaba hacia el otro lado, alejándolo de su vista completa; la piel estaba cetrina, parecía dormido o quizás solo estaba bastante sedado. YAOI Bryan x Yuriy
1. Desaparecido

**(¯`·..·- ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? -·..·´¯)**

Basado en los personajes de Takao Aoki

(¯`·..·- Nyu Oz Leonhart -·..·´¯)

CAPÍTULO 1: DESAPARECIDO

Metió la llave con enfado en la puerta del número 5 del quinto piso, arrastró su bolso de viaje, estaba sumamente cansado sin mencionar que su mal humor rebasaba con creces su agotamiento ¿Y de quien era la culpa? De ese estúpido pelirrojo que se había comprometido a ir por él a la central de autobuses. Cuando bajó del bus no estaba y por más que sus compañeros le dijeron que lo llevaban a casa, los había rechazado por esperar a su esposo que no había visto en una semana entera. Y después de esperar por dos largas horas había terminado tomando un taxi que lo dejó en casa. Giró la llave y entró esperando ver al pelirrojo sorprendido por haber olvidado su compromiso... le ignoraría hasta que se pensara como hacerle olvidar su mal humor, y debía esforzarse en ello o le mandaría a dormir al sofá. Pero lo que se encontró fue la sala vacía.

\- ¿Yuriy? —llamó esperando verlo salir de la alcoba, nada pasó.

Dejó las llaves en la mesa junto a la puerta y el bolso de viaje en la cama, por lo visto no estaba en casa. Regresó a la sala y encendió el televisor para desparramarse sobre el sillón, sacó el celular del bolsillo y marco rápidamente el número que se sabía de memoria y esperó los tonos, más le mandaba inmediatamente al buzón:

_\- Estoy en entrenamiento, no puedo responderte_ —seguido de los tonos para dejar un mensaje de voz. Dejó el móvil a un lado y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido víctima del murmullo del televisor y el cansancio de su semana en el entrenamiento en salvamento en desastres naturales.

Despertó apenas consciente de que era el timbre de la puerta y no el celular que tenía en la mano. Estaba oscuro ya, la luz del televisor con el sonido apenas audible era lo único que brindaba iluminación a la casa. Apretó los ojos intentando despertar y aparentar no haberse dormido. Caminó a la puerta gruñendo entre dientes _"Olvida sus llaves y debó levantarme a abrirle" _Abrió de golpe y puso mala cara.

Más no era quien esperaba, era la joven vecina castaña que vivía en el departamento 6 que quedaba justo enfrente al pasillo.

— Hola —saludó con cara decepcionada, al parecer no esperaba que él le abriera— he traído su correspondencia, se estaba acumulando en su cajón —entregó algunos sobres que seguramente eran facturas, tres envoltorios que imaginaban eran revistas, dos a las que se había suscrito recientemente (una de ellas solo porque su esposo salía a menudo en ella) y la otra era suscripción de Yuriy**.**

— Gracias —mascilló con simpleza y empezó a cerrar la puerta.

— Es una suerte que Yuriy te haya acompañado… al final— se puso de puntillas y se inclinó a la derecha para poder mirar al fondo de apartamento.

— ¿Acompañado? —preguntó mirando la cuenta de la luz.

— Ehh —se sonrojó al creer que había dicho algo indebido— No he visto luz en su apartamento desde hace algunos días...

Eso quería decir en el idioma de la vecina (que al parecer tenía cierta debilidad por su pelirrojo esposo) que no le había visto llegar en esos dos días o más días, pobre, debía estar tan desesperada que tenía que espiarlo para sentir un hombre cerca de ella.

— Creí que se había tomado unos días para ir de vacaciones... contigo— dijo aún más apenada.

— Seguramente llegaba tarde del trabajo.

Cerró la puerta sin esperar a que se marchara la vecina. Las revistas se le cayeron de las manos quedando entre el comedor y la sala. Cogió el celular y volvió a marcar sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba y le subía por la garganta.

— _Estoy en entrenamiento, no puedo responderte_ —volvió a escuchar.

— Si tienes un celular es para que lo respondas con un carajo Yuriy —gritó al aparato queriéndolo arrojar contra la pared, pero se contuvo.

Volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo, se tentó la cartera dentro de la chamarra y tomó las llaves antes de salir disparado a la calle. Era demasiado tarde para ir a cualquiera de los trabajos de Yuriy y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de conocer o preguntarle a su esposo quienes eran sus amistades. Le haría escribir una lista con nombre y dirección de todos sus conocidos cuando le encontrara y le patearía el trasero por hacerlo preocupar de esa manera, después se reirían de su paranoia, pero por favor, que Yuriy estuviera bien para poderse reír con él.

Paró el primer taxi que vio, lo hizo dar vueltas por la ciudad sobre todo en las calles donde solían frecuentar bares, pidió que lo esperaba mientras entraba y miraba dentro, así paso las últimas dos horas, preguntando incluso a las personas que les conocían de simple vista. Las ideas se le están terminando y para estar tantos días fuera solo se le vino algo a la cabeza.

\- Al Santa Catarina.

Era el hospital de la zona. En cuanto pagó al taxista una ambulancia con las sirenas apagadas se detuvo en la entrada, era casi seguro que esperaban a alguien para un traslado. Se acercó a ellos reconociendo a uno de los paramédicos.

— Hey Bryan! —Dijo el joven al verlo— que haces aquí, esta no es tu zona laboral.

— Quiero saber si trajeron a un conocido aquí.

— Mmm será un poco complicado a esta hora, pero ven te llevaré con alguien.

Bryan no miró la nueva redecoración de la sala de espera, ni la máquina de café donde estaban regalando algunas muestras, ni al joven enfermero nocturno que le observó con ojos embelesados. Se mantenía con la vista al frente, guiado por ese conocido hasta una oficina administrativa donde varias enfermeras platicaban de cosas triviales. La encargada del turno se acercó y el albino describió a quien buscaba:

— Mas bajo que yo, acento ruso, piel blanca, ojos azules, pelirrojo, delgad...

— Creo —interrumpió la enfermera su descripción— que el del 224 es pelirrojo ¿no es así? —miró dentro de la oficina y el resto asintió— No tenemos su nombre, lo encontraron inconsciente esta mañana.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

— No sé... el protocolo dice que...

— Solo un momento, si es Yuriy le traeré toda su documentación, le ahorraré papeleo.

Ahorrar papeleo era la mejor estrategia, cuando menos lo notó estaba frente al 224, la puerta se abrió y entró la enfermera seguida por él. Debía prepararse, mientras caminaron hasta allí le dijeron allí que le habían asaltado, golpeado y robado la cartera así que estaba bastante mallugado aunque fuera de peligro. Esperaba que no hubiera sido en una de esas salidas furtivas que tenía con esos modeluchos o no le dejaría salir más, a menos que fuera con él.

Se acercó, cabellos rojos escapaban del vendaje que le cubrían gran parte de la cabeza que estaba ladeada y descansaba hacia el otro lado, alejándolo de su vista completa; la piel estaba cetrina, parecía dormido o quizás solo estaba bastante sedado. Dio otro paso para contemplar mejor su perfil bajo la luz que entraba desde el pasillo.

_Dios..._

— Yuriy... —susurró con un nudo que le apretaba la garganta— ¿dónde estás?

Salió del hospital aprisa, no se sentía nada aliviado de que aquel extraño pelirrojo no fuera su pelirrojo, esto solo lo dejaba donde al principio, con nada, sin saber dónde estaba su esposo o que era lo que le había ocurrido. Quizás que no le viera la vecina no quería decir que su ruso no hubiese llegado a casa.

Él no solía sacar la correspondencia del buzón, a menos que se lo pidiera cuando llegaban juntos, Quizás estaba haciendo un verdadero drama por el comentario de una joven que no tenía nada que hacer que espiar a su esposo. Regresaría a casa y estaba seguro de que estaría allí para burlase de él por creerlo incapaz de cuidarse a sí mismo.

— Lo tomará a mal —se quejó caminado hasta la parada del bus.

La luz de su apartamentose colaba bajo su puerta, recordó con claridad que había apagado todas las luces menos el televisor pues había salido corriendo. Metió la llave y entró de golpe para ser recibido por la luz encendida de la sala, el televisor estaba apagado, las revistas del suelo se hallaban en la mesa del comedor. Su respiración se tranquilizó, respiró hondamente anunciándose.

— Yuriy regresé y quiero que hablemos de esa manía tuya de no tener encendido el celular, sabes que son para ser localizado cuando uno necesita decir algo ¿o es acaso que quieres que te implante un localizador? —Se encaminó a la habitación porque la cocina estaba vacía— eso me ahorraría muchos problemas.

Se quedó congelado en la puerta de la habitación. Estaba revuelta por completo, la ropa de su bolso esparcida por el suelo, el closet abierto de par en par con la ropa en el piso, los cajones revueltos, los zapatos contra la pared. Giró para entrar al baño, todo estaba intacto. Miró por encima de del closet donde guardaban las cosas más grandes y notó claramente que la maleta de Yuriy no estaba.

Sin saber el por qué lo hacía se lanzó contra la ropa sacándola toda, revisando las prendas del pelirrojo, hacían falta mudas, las nuevas que le habían dado en el modelaje, varios pares de zapatos, la ropa interior que le había comprado hace pocas semanas para sacársela con los dientes, un abrigo y... Se detuvo con los puños apretados.

No tenía duda, se había marchado. Tomó el teléfono de su casa y marco un número. Esperó tres timbrazos antes de que contestaran.

— Hitoshi no puede responder —contestó alguien familiar y nada grato.

Su voz fue una bofetada helada que le dejó sin habla, luchó internamente con la necesidad de colgar, pero necesitaba hablar con Hitoshi, no sabía a quién más acudir.

— ¿Bueno? —la voz volvió a hablar.

¿Desde cuándo Takao estaba en la ciudad? Saber que Kinomiya se había mudado a no más de una hora de su actual viviendo era toda una sorpresa y de las desagradables. Se había enterado apenas hacia una semana cuando sin querer se lo había topado y se lo había contado. Imaginaba que vivía sólo o con Brooklyn, pero nunca en su vida se había imaginado que ese mono le contestara la llamada.

— Dile a Kinomiya que responda el teléfono.

— Mmmf —tampoco parecía feliz de escucharlo- Bryan... ¿qué tal te va?

_¿Era sarcasmo lo que escuchaba en su voz?_

— Hotoshi —insistió, y a los pocos segundos el mayor de los Kinomiyas atendió la llamada.

— ¿Diga?

— Hitoshi —dijo apresuradamente- ¿hace cuánto que ese engendro está contigo? —cambió lo que quería decir antes de pensarlo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —pareció que se alejaba del ruido, quizás se encerraba en alguna habitación.

— Escucha —respiró— Yuriy desapareció, lo he buscado en todos los sitios donde se me ha ocurrido y ni rastro ¿sabes algo de él?

— ¿Desaparecido? Recuérdame tu dirección, estaré allí lo más pronto posible— después de darle el dato colgó.

No tuvo coraje ni fuerzas para limpiar el desorden, se fue a la sala a beberse una soda. Mientras abría el refrigerador imágenes claras llegaron a su mente. Imágenes que había hundido en el fondo de su ser para olvidarlas, esperaba nunca saber de ellas, pero ahora le calaban como agua hirviendo sobre la piel.

— ¿Bryan? —la soda casi se le cae de las manos al escuchar su nombre. Se giró con esperanza.

Hitoshi entró en el apartamento donde vivía con el pelirrojo. Examinó el lugar con cuidado como si esperara ver otro tipo de sitio, más era un apartamento luminoso color amarillo, los muebles eran de un tono casi blanco, así como las cortinas del gran ventanal que mostraba el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad. Era acogedor, limpio y con pisos de madera. Avanzó ubicando al ruso dentro de una pequeña cocina, al otro extremo la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y mostraba un caos de ropa.

— Alguien salió deprisa —adivinó al acercarse al marco de la puerta.

— Yuriy se llevó sus cosas, o parte de ellas —le alcanzó sin mirar dentro.

No le preguntó porque lo sabía, Hitoshi era de los pocos que consideraba su amigo y como tal conocía lo que quería decir.

— ¿Desde cuándo está aquí? —preguntó por el menor de los Kinomiyas.

— Hace cuatro días llegó para visitarme.

— La vecina que espía a Yuriy dice que hace dos día no llega a casa. Se me figura mucha coincidencia, Takao llega de visita y de pronto el pelirrojo desaparece junto con sus cosas.

_Prometiste que no te irías nunca de mi lado, dijiste que me amabas y te quedarías conmigo. Pero te marchas, me abandonas... otra vez._

— Creo que te estas adelantando a las circunstancias.

— No sería la primera vez que se marcha.

— No he pasado todos los días con Takao —Bryan apretó la mandíbula con solo escuchar su nombre, más Hitoshi lo ignoró- pero te aseguro que no es con él con quien esta.

— ¿Le preguntaste?

— No sé exactamente qué pasó con ellos cuando terminaron, pero no quedaron exactamente en buenas condiciones. Creo que Yura lo abandono.

La idea de ir a matar a Takao y de paso a Yuriy estaba desapareciendo momentáneamente. Pero seguía sin saber dónde diablos estaba ese ruso.

— Se le está haciendo costumbre- dijo con amargura.

— Posiblemente Yuriy haya tenido la necesidad de salir de la ciudad. Dijiste que estaba en una liga de Hockey ¿un partido fuera?

— No me dijo nada de un partido.

— ¿Mantuviste contacto con él?

— Le llamé un par de veces en la semana, la mayoría eran mensajes —sacó el móvil— el ultimo es de ayer— le mostró la pantalla iluminada con un texto claro- _Apuesto que me has extrañado, ya quiero verte,_

— ... —Frunció el ceño intentando descifrar algo en aquellas letras —Sabes cómo es Yuriy, los rusos tienen la necesidad de estar libres por ratos.

— ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mí? —dijo con sarcasmo— debió estar fastidiado por acosarlo con mi ausencia toda la semana aí que tuvo que salir huyendo a buscar espacio para él.

— ¿Entonces donde esta?

— Masefield es su amigo, debe saber.

— Broo está en Londres, hace una semana se fue y no regresará hasta el próximo viernes.

— Llámale, no puedo esperar cinco días más, si sabe algo de Yuriy quiero saberlo ya.

Puso el altavoz, ambos escucharon las teclas marcándose y los sonidos de los timbres, uno, dos... El teléfono pareció caer y una maldición se escuchó en murmullo, tomaron nuevamente el aparato y la voz del pelinaranja retumbó en la sala de Bryan.

— HIRO, yo también te extraño. Y me sorprendiste, tuve que salir de la ducha, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para hacerlo en la tin...

— Broo, detente —urgió al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Era el momento ideal para hacerle burla, estallar en una carcajada o lanzar un comentario como _"Estoy seguro que si te lo hiciera en la tina dejarías inmediatamente a ese tarado de Kinomiya" _pero en ese momento no le interesaba nada de su charla cursi.

— Necesito preguntarte sobre Yuriy —agregó agradecido del silencio de su amigo.

— ¿Yuriy? ¿Qué pasa con él?

— ¿Has hablado con él en los últimamente?

— Me comentó de un trabajo que tenía como modelo. No fue una gran conversación —explicó— ¿Bryan fue a quejarse contigo porque no quiere que admiren a su pelirrojo esposo?

El peligris contó nuevamente lo ocurrido desde su llegada en autobús, la visita a los bares, el hospital y la ropa revuelta de regreso a casa. Brooklyn solo soltaba "AHHH" o "Nooo" a los que Bryan no sabía si estaba asombrado o preocupado.

— Lamentó no poder ayudar, Yuriy no ha hablado últimamente conmigo. Quizás Miguel sepa algo, sé que se encontraron en su partido.

Se cruzó de Brazos ¿Cómo era que no había pensado en ese mozalbete de Miguel? Era su amigo, su ex-amante. Tenía que saber algo y se lo sacaría aunque le partiera todos los huesos para averiguarlo.

_Sobre una cama, un cuerpo flácido yacía bajo las colchas, se removió en su sueño y apenas si se movió en la realidad. Intentó despertar pero las manos negras de la inconsciencia le arrastraron nuevamente a un lugar oscuro donde no había nada más que quietud... Y la quietud parecía buena. Se dejó abrazar por ellas volviéndose a dormir._

_Tras una batalla campal que duro minuto o quizá horas abrió los ojos pesadamente, apenas unos milímetros para ver luz entrar entre sus parpados. Luchó por mantenerse despierto, luchó para abrir los ojos. Los ojos color zafiro estaban opacos, miraron el techo y las paredes. Se preguntó si seguía soñando o no, si era real o su imaginación. _

_Lo único real era la sed que sentía, era una necesidad genuina más allá que otra que tuviera en ese momento, así que se aferró a ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban._

— _Agua —pidió en un susurro casi inaudible._

_Algo se movió entre la maraña de la neblina y la blancura de las paredes, se le acercó y temió que volvieran a llevarle a ese lugar oscuro. En cambio algo le picó el labio, le costó reconocer que era una pajilla. La tomó con torpeza entre sus labios resecos y sorbió. El agua paso humedeciendo su boca, al igual que las lluvias rehumedece la tierra cuarteada por el sol. Algunas gotas resbalaron por su barbilla refrescándolo enormemente._

_Retiraron la pajilla y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Intentó reconocer donde estaba, más todo era borroso y desconocido. Buscó a la persona que le había dado a beber, vestía de colores claros, blanco quizás. Debía ser una... las palabras entraban atropelladamente en su mente, mezclándose con otras, aún estaba desorientado no podía relacionar sus recuerdos, sus conocimientos y su vida._

_Se concentró para dejar su mente en blanco y permitir que las imágenes entraran con fluidez y claridad._

_Se forzó por recordar: el viaje de Bryan, los largos días entrenamientos de hockey por las mañanas, las insinuaciones de __**Caleb**__ en las duchas, las largas horas de sesiones fotográficas para ganar la firma con una de las marcas más reconocidas en el mundo de la moda. Las cenas a altas horas de las noches con sus compañeros de la agencia._

_Agradecía que Bryan estuviera fuera, de lo contrario habría tenido que renuncia a esa firma por el tiempo que debió dedicarle. Ganaría el suficiente dinero para pasar un aniversario de ensueño, estaba seguro que sorprendería a su pareja._

_El precioso líquido empezó a hacer efecto en su cuerpo, desperezándolo levemente y devolviéndole las sensaciones al cuerpo, sensaciones como el dolor. Debía estar en uno de esos lugares donde curaban enfermedades, olía a eso; a desinfectante, a limpio y a medicina; todo mezclado para completar un aroma que conocía a la perfección, que detestaba, pero al que estaba acostumbrado._

_Una clínica o un hospital, esa era la palabra que buscaba, y la persona que estaba con él debía ser una enfermera. Que sólo significaba que le había ocurrido algo... ¿Una caída en el hockey, una pelea o quizás un accidente de tránsito? No recordaba nada de ello, no recordaba nada de nada. Se obligó a pensar mientras el dolor se hacía más intenso._

_Le habían tumbado en dos ocasiones en los entrenamientos, pero ninguna de ellas ameritaba estar en el hospital. La mujer se acercó, podía verla mejor, usaba una batita blanca y el cabello recogido en un moño apretado, usaba gafas y no le prestaba atención. Llevaba en las manos una jeringa con algún medicamento dentro. Le buscó la guía de canalización que tenía en el brazo izquierdo sujeto con cinta blanca adhesiva. No se sorprendió al verla, más le causó cierto escozor en la piel._

Inyectó la solución muy despacio...

_Era jueves por la noche, había mirado su cajón de correspondencia casi lleno, más estaba demasiado agotado para desviarse unos pasos y tomarlos. Presionó el botón del elevador, las paredes de espejo le mostraron su rostro cansado y hermoso, no podía darse el lujo de descuidarse un solo momento, se arregló el cabello inconscientemente y salió. Todo el pasillo estaba oscuro y en silencio, era más de media noche así que era normal. Metió las llaves en la puerta y algo se movió a su lado, Se volvió con la rapidez de un ágil delantero, y miró ese rostro cuadrado y sólido, sus pequeños y agudos ojos. Una sonrisa en esos labios le erizó la piel._

Viajó por su vena, por su sangre...

_Algo le tocó el costado izquierdo y una corriente eléctrica le atravesó el cuerpo, tensándolo mientras le seguían sonriendo de manera satisfecha. La corriente desapareció y su cuerpo cayó al piso inconsciente._

Empezó a adormecerse, volvían a drogarle...

_Una puerta se abrió, un hombre entró, el mismo de esa noche. Se le acercó decidido con los brazos tras la espalda y ese gesto generoso que no era más que una mentira al igual que todo él._

Sus ojos se cerraban sin poderse contener...

_\- ...Boris- susurró entes de ser tragado nuevamente por la negrura._

_\- Fin del primer capítulo-_


	2. Boris

**(¯`·..·- ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? -·..·´¯)**

Basado en los personajes de Takao Aoki

(¯`·..·- Nyu Oz Leonhart -·..·´¯)

CAPÍTULO 2: BORIS

Era una suerte que Miguel estuviera aún en la ciudad, según Hitoshi se encontraba de vacaciones, aunque dudaba de la verdadera intención de tomar tiempo libre en "su" ciudad cuando el mismo no había visto en ella ningún atractivo turístico. Más imaginaba que la estancia de un pelirrojo en ella era motivo suficiente para quedarse cerca, más aun si el esposo de ese pelirrojo estaba fuera.

Una cosa era saber que Miguel estaba en la ciudad y otra cosa era encontrarlo, no tenía ningún número en su agenda, y el teléfono de Yuriy debía estar con él, no había más remedio que pedir ayuda antes de que pasara el tiempo exacto para levantar una denuncia por su desaparición. Conocía a un excelente detective, el problema era que no eran amigos, sino todo lo contrario, quizá fuera porque Bryan fuera bombero y Ren un detective de la policía o porque simplemente sus caracteres chocaran cada vez que se topaban en algún siniestro.

Estaban parados frente a la estación de policías, se tragó el orgullo y entró decidido con Hitoshi a su lado, no les detuvieron cuando dijeron que eran conocidos y amigos de Ren, incluso les dieron un pase y les hicieron subir por el ascensor hasta el último piso. Eran varios cubículos sencillos con escritorios llenos de carpetas y papeleo suelto, solo había tres escritorios ocupados y Ren estaba en uno de ellos, sus ojos gris claro se clavaron de inmediato en los recién llegados y torció la boca al reconocer al bombero

Buenas noches, soy Hitoshi Kinomiya y espero puedas ayudarnos —Ren observó al compañero del ruso sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Si eres su amigo no puedo ayudarte —regresó la atención a la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio.

No lo hagas por nosotros —agrego calmado— hazlo por Yuriy

Ren les prestó atención, conocía a Yuriy, habían intercambiado palabras en varias ocasiones cuando por coincidencia se encontraban y le parecía agradable, quizá con alguna enfermedad mental por ser pareja de Bryan, pero al final agradable.

Ha desaparecido —agregó Bryan sintiendo un nudo sobre su garganta y pecho cada vez que decía "desaparecido"

Creemos que un conocido de Ivanov puede ayudarnos, pero tampoco sabemos dónde encontrarlo.

Sin más explicaciones les hizo acompañarle a otra habitación donde un analista se movía con gracia por tres computadoras a la vez. Le dio el nombre tanto de Yuriy como de Miguel para buscar todo de ellos en los últimos días.

Mientras el sistema decía que el pelirrojo había cobrado un cheque a su nombre una semana atrás, Bryan tuvo que contar al detective todo lo que sabía y lo que no. Miguel por su parte había pagado una cuenta de hotel situado en el centro a no más de 15 minutos. Ahora conocían su siguiente destino.

Me dirán si encuentran a Yuriy con su amigo —ordenó con amabilidad— si no es así iniciaré una investigación más minuciosa— tendió una tarjeta de presentación a Bryan donde venían los números telefónicos del agente.

Como todo en el rubio, su gusto era exquisito: brillantes pisos, altas columnas soportaban el techo abovedado y flores decoraban la estancia dispuestas en jarrones de aspecto caro. Se acercaron a la recepción y preguntaron por Miguel.

Lo siento, el señor Lavalier no se encuentra en este momento. Pueden dejar un mensaje si gustan.

Es urgente que le vea, deben tener aquí algún número a donde podamos llamarle Bryan —presionó sus palmas sobre el mármol de la barra.

Es información confidencial —empezó a decir el empleado.

Te daré una golpiza confidencial si no me lo das ahora.

Hitoshi colocó su mano sobre su hombro tranquilizándolo y lo jaló para que se volviera y viese quien entraba por las puertas de entrada.

Miguel iba con el móvil en la mano hablando divertido cuando dos hombres se cruzaron en su camino.

Hitoshi —saludó gustoso y asombrado— ¿Qué haces aquí? —se posó en el acompañante de su amigo— ah… y tú- sus ánimos disminuyeron y colgó el móvil sin despedirse.

Para Miguel, Bryan era la persona responsable de que Yuriy no siguiera a su lado, le había robado a la persona que amaba y aunque era consciente que el corazón del pelirrojo pertenecía al platinado, no podía enfadarse con su lobillo. Se hizo a un lado para que fuera feliz, más ello no le impedía detestar al ruso que estaba frente a él.

Para Bryan, el rubio no era más que una parte del pasado de su esposo que pretendía olvidar. Sabía que habían vivido juntos por casi un año, pero la clase de relación no quería saberla, la imaginaba, pero se había ahorrado conocer los detalles de esta. Miró directo a esos ojos azules claro de Miguel, este suspiró cansado.

— Se que Yuriy no te lo dijo —cerró los ojos por un momento, para volverlos a abrir orgullosos— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

— Así que ¿lo admites? —Bryan no sabía si sentir alivio o impactar su puño en ese rostro blanco.

— Lo dices como si solo fuera culpa mía —su sonrisa se ensanchó— Yura también lo deseaba.

— ¡Cabrón! —gruñó el platinado dando un paso hacia adelante.

Hitoshi se adelantó y detuvo al ruso anteponiéndose y fulminando a Miguel con la mirada. Suplicándole que dejará de incitar a la bestia.

— Suéltame Kinomiya —bramó Bryan

— Sólo queremos hablar un momento con Yuriy ¿Esta aquí? Pídele que hable con Bryan.

Miguel alzó una ceja ya sin entender porque estaban exactamente en su hotel ¿Por qué su taheño iba a estar allí? Si estaba casado con Bryan. El platinado quitó de enfrente a Hitoshi y tomó a Miguel de la camisa para levantarlo y acortar la distancia entre sus miradas.

— ¿Cuál es tu habitación? Iré a buscar a "MI" esposo para llevarlo a casa.

La guardia del hotel se acercó a su cliente, más de inmediato el rubio se zafó de ese agarre y detuvó el avance de los uniformados con un movimiento de muñeca.

— Por supuesto que Yuriy no está aquí; se supone que debe estar contigo.

— Pues no lo está y tú debes saber a dónde ha ido. Acabas de admitirlo.

— Por más que quisiera que estuviera aquí no lo está, yo hablaba del té que tomamos a inicios de la semana en la cafetería de la esquina Rose. Pero en cuanto terminó se fue a sus prácticas, no lo he visto ni hablado con él.

Estaba completamente jodido y por primera vez desde que inició toda esa pesadilla, rogó porque estuviera con algún amante. Prefería ello a que le… negó repetidamente con la cabeza. No debía pensar en el pero, Yuriy era fuerte.

— No tenemos más a donde ir por hoy, vayamos a tu apartamento e intentemos descansar. Al amanecer iremos al estadio y a la agencia. Estoy seguro que encontraremos respuestas.

— Eso espero Hitoshi- estaba cansado y aunque sospechaba que pudiera pegar el ojo en lo que restaba de la noche, quería recostarse.

Su hogar estaba igual, no había ningún cambio. Bryan se encerró en el baño, se sentía nauseabundo, Hitoshi observó las bolsas negras y selladas sobre la mesa, las tomo y se fue a sentar con ligereza al sofá. Desenvolvió la primera; Una revista de autos, con grandes vehículos de lujosas carrocerías, algunos clásicos, todo terreno, seguramente todos ellos costaban más de un año de su trabajo. La segunda era de deportes de invierno, imaginaba que debía ser por el nuevo pasatiempo de Ivanov. Aunque ese volumen estaba dedicado al montañismo, estaba repleta de lugares para visitar, materiales y equipo que no debías olvidar en un viaje, tips para sobrevivir en una nevada. Quizás cuando todo eso pasara le leería con dedicación.

Rasgo la tercera bolsa y una mirada enigmática de brillantes zafiros le recibieron. La sacó con desesperación. La portada era protagonizada por una foto de medio cuerpo de Yuriy con un título que debía admitir, le sentaba de maravilla –_Efecto pelirrojo, caerás en sus encantos_-

La coincidencia era aterradora, Yuriy apareciendo en un ejemplar cuando no estaba por ningún lado. Más era solo eso; una coincidencia. Yuriy era un modelo que escalaba a la cumbre con demasiada facilidad. Repasó el artículo cuidadosamente, era una entrevista a tres pelirrojos entre ellos Ivanov. Se leyó las preguntas dirigidas a su amigo y ninguna decía algo que le revelara algo.

La misma revista era hojeada por un hombre mayor que vigilaba el sueño del verdadero pelirrojo que aparecía seductor y vivaracho en la portada, sólo que este se encontraba indefenso y desorientado junto al viejo de traje elegante, había una colección de revistas, en cada una de ellas había una foto, artículo o la mención de su creación, de su Tala

Sonrió ante su exito, Yuriy había sido entrenado para sobresalir en cualquier cosa, aun de niño era notado por su talento y disciplina, algo envidiable y que molestaba a muchos, pero siempre el centro de atención. Al ser unido al prototipo tala, su fuerza, destreza e inteligencia lo convirtieron en el enemigo más fuerte a vencer. Todo el mundo le conocía. Pero el Beyblade desapareció y las figuras en el deporte también. Había perdido a su precioso tesoro, sin embargo sabía que Yuriy no tardaría en buscar nuevamente las luces de la fama, en destacar en cualquier cosa que hiciera, para eso le había entrenado.

Y por eso estuvo pendiente de los medios, se mantuvo al asecho hasta que el pelirrojo hizo exactamente lo que predijo: era el nuevo rostro en el mundo del modelaje y estaba creando un nombre en el mundo del hockey sobre hielo. No fue difícil encontrarlo, las agencias eran tan fáciles de manipular. Le mantuvo vigilado, no se sorprendió de encontrarlo con alguien, era su magnetismo, más siempre había imaginado que sería a Kai a quien escogiera su "hijo" más Bryan también era un buen candidato. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo era suyo y podía llevárselo cuando deseara.

_Dejó la revista con las demás, se levantó y destapó el cuerpo de su pequeño._

Caricias, las sentía recorrerle, le arrastraban a la luz, a la conciencia. Abrió los ojos sin pesadez, la habitación estaba iluminada como la última vez, eran las bombillas de las paredes, no había ventanas y no podía adivinar si era de día o de noche. Bajó la vista a las caricias, Boris estaba parado a su lado, recorriéndole las piernas desnudas con afán.

Intentó apartar esa mano de una patada, pero apenas pudo mover la pierna un centímetro. Su pecho llevaba una playera holgada, pero sentía la frialdad de la habitación, su cuerpo se estremeció, dudaba que fuera el frío el causante. La playera fue levantada con cuidado, Boris lo estaba desvistiendo.

Detente —pudo exclamar.

Boris le miro sonriente y sus manos le separaron las piernas para acariciarle los muslos internos.

— Haz crecido Yuriy —la mano subía y el pelirrojo trago saliva— ya no eres el niño que recordaba— había crecido en su ausencia, al menos un palmo— ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Cinco o más? Lo que te compre es obvio que no te vendría, así que tuviste que hacer que me arriesgara- la mano le acarició la parte baja de los testículos y su cuerpo saltó, sus puños se apretaron débilmente- pero traje lo necesario.

Señaló el rincón donde una maleta descansaba. Al taheño se le escapó el aliento al reconocerla; era suya y debía estar en la parte alta del closet.

Debo reconocer que fue un toque especial, Bryan creerá que le has dejado, pero debe estar acostumbrado a tu bipolaridad.

El nunca pensaría eso- respiró hondo- me buscará.

¿Por qué haría eso? Ya le has dejado antes, le abandonaste sin más, no me digas que se te olvidó- la mueca del pelirrojo le hizo continuar- investigarte fue más fácil que encontrarte- le levantó suavemente por la espalda y le saco la playera de un tirón, dejándolo desnudo a su lujuria

Las piernas separadas, las manos sobre la cabeza. El viejo se lamió los labios.

Es una pena que tengamos el tiempo contado —se fue a la maleta y la abrió sacando la ropa que le parecía mejor a la ocasión.

Vistió al pelirrojo con la facilidad en que se viste a una muñeca: playera oscura de mangas cortas, ropa interior ajustada, jeans de mezclilla, botas negras altas y una chaqueta afelpada al cuello. Volvió a cerrar la maleta y levantó al pelirrojo para dejarlo sentado.

— Vamos Yuriy, el fármaco debe estar pasando, imagino que ya puedes mantenerte en pie ¿o quieres que te lleve en brazos?

Le dejó sentado mientras sacaba la maleta fuera. Ivanov aprovechó para mover los músculos de su cuerpo entumecido. En efecto ya podía moverse, pero no tenía las fuerzas para una pelea, debía esperar a que se perdiera el efecto de la droga que le suministraba si es que quería escapar más allá de la puerta.

Boris regresó y le ayudó a caminar fuera de la habitación, después por una sala lujosa hasta un ascensor que le dejo en el lobby del hotel, donde le dijeron que su auto los esperaba.

Era de día, el sol le calentó el rostro por segundos, aunque no sabía que día era ¿Bryan había llegado ya? ¿Estaría aun en su viaje? ¿Creería que lo había dejado?

Un hombre de traje negro subía varías maletas en el portaequipaje, y un segundo hombre les abrió la puerta trasera para que subieran. Yuriy fue acomodado junto a Boris. Ambos hombres subieron y condujeron. Reconoció las calles, pasaron junto a la estación de bomberos y no pudo hacer nada más que pensar en su esposo, siguieron por la avenida dejando atrás su calle, alejándose del centro, cerró los ojos deseando volver a sumergirse en la negrura, más un silbido agudo le puso en alerta.

La estación de trenes. Estaban en esa majestuosa construcción, en ese lugar donde las maquinarias colosales te llevaban lejos, muy lejos. Si se subía a una de ellas estaba seguro que no regresaría, que no volvería a ver su hogar, jamás volvería con Bryan… era un presentimiento horrible, debía escapar.

¿Sigues unido a Voltiere? Solo él podría pagar estos lujos.

Que no te preocupe de donde saco los fondos para nuestro viaje, mereces lo mejor.

Sus piernas le soportaron por si solas, bajó del auto y camino con altivez, más con la sensación de que se desplomaría en cualquier momento. Esperaba que sus brazos pudieran golpear si fuese necesario. Pero los hombres de traje seguían pegados a sus talones y no sabía si eran unos simples empleados del hotel o era gente de Boris, con seguridad lo segundo. Tendría que seguir esperando.

— Permítanme sus pasajes e identificaciones —pidió un hombre duro en la entrada del andén.

Yuriy sonrió, el hombre vería su carnet y recordaría su nombre. Tal vez lo reconocería, parecía aficionado a los deportes rudos o si armaba un caos en el tren seguro le encerraría…

Aquí tiene oficial —dijo Boris acercándole los boletos y dos tarjetas.

Boris Balkov —miró la foto en la tarjeta y al hombre— y Tala Balkov.

Mi nombre es Yur…

Mi hijo no está bien de salud caballero, ya sabe, esta juventud de ahora que caen con facilidad en las drogas. Me dirijo a llevarle a una institución de rehabilitación —elevó la voz para opacar la del taheño— su madre está destrozada, no pudo acompañarnos. Pero confiamos que ese lugar nos devuelva a nuestro hijo.

Le entiendo señor, que ambos tengan suerte.

Le tomó del brazo con fuerza y le hizo caminar al interior del tren, donde la mayoría de los pasajeros ya esperaban marcharse. Los hombres de traje se quedaron en la plataforma entregando las maletas.

Evita hacer un drama de esos de nuevo Tala —le condujo por un pasillo recubierto de madreas finas y floreros con rosas— no ganarás nada, deberías saberlo ya ¿es acaso que has olvidado mis lecciones?

No puedes obligarme Boris, ya no soy tu juguete- le empujó contra la pared con toda la fuerza que pudo impactándolo contra ella, tirando un jarrón que se hizo añicos- me bajo aquí— le soltó y se giró para echar a correr por donde había llegado.

No te atrevas Yuriy —gritó.

Le cogió de la muñeca para hacerlo girar. El cuerpo del joven cayó sobre el agua y los trozos de porcelana y rosas. La mejilla izquierda le palpitaba con fuerza, no sabía si le había roto la mandíbula o solo era la peor bofetada que le habían dado en su vida, sus brazos no respondieron más. Mas vio claramente a Boris inclinarse sobre él y levantarlo para hacerlo entrar por la puerta que decía su nombre en la placa.

La alfombra era color perla, las paredes de madera brillante, lámparas de aspecto antiguo y caro incrustadas a las paredes. En un extremo había un sofá verde, en medió una mesa perlada con 4 sillas, con un hermoso arreglo de frutas y flores y en el otro extremo una cama grande. Una pared estaba hecha por las ventanas que mostraban el andén. La maquinaria empezó a mover los vagones. Boris le arrojó contra la cama.

— ¿Porque tienes que hacer las cosas difíciles Yuriy? —colocó el seguro a la puerta, se quitó el abrigo que dejo con cuidado en el respaldo de una de las sillas y se aflojó la corbata— ¿Acaso no te enseñé nada? —Se desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón- Tendré que educarte nuevamente.

Yuriy se arrastró centímetros sobre la cama, de pronto su cuerpo parecía estar nuevamente drogado, pesado, parecía un cuerpo ajeno al suyo, más sentía el dolor del golpe, de la caída. Las manos de Boris tomándolo y su boca gritando que le soltara.

El mayor jaló el cuerpo del pelirrojo a la orilla de la cama. Le sacaba la ropa que con tanta dedicación le había puesto. La chaqueta afelpada, la playera oscura, el pantalón fue atrapado por las botas, no iba a sacárselas, así que simplemente le bajó la ropa interior. Los glúteos redondos y blancos se alzaron para él y los presionó con sus huesudas manos separándolas para ver ese hoyuelo que extrañaba tanto. Pegó su cara al joven trasero y lamió la línea interglútea, presionando con la lengua la entrada del ruso.

— ¡No! —Chilló el pelirrojo sintiéndose como un niño— ¡Suéltame! —gritó indefenso, sin poderse defender.

Esa lengua asquerosa le lamía y chupaba aquel lugar que era solo de Bryan. Intentó levantarse, girarse y detenerle, más una mano le presiono la espalda, su pecho y cara se hundieron sobre las mantas dificultándole la respiración.

— Debes mantenerte callado Yuriy —sofocó los gritos instantáneamente, dejándole solo la ruidosa respiración.

Su mano libre guió su miembro a esas nalgas brillantes de saliva. Presionando con fuerza, deseando que gritara, que aprendiera la lección de desobedecerle. Entró en él de un golpe a lo que solo escuchó un chillido más un balbuceo y se mantuvo un momento quieto entre esa estreches deliciosa. No importaba cuantas veces se lo hiciera a Yuriy, seguía manteniendo esa estrechez, nunca se cansaría de ella.

Sus caderas iniciaron el embiste, entrando y saliendo por completo del pelirrojo. Las manos de este se aferraban a las sabanas mientras su cuerpo continuaba luchando por librarse… eso solo le excitaba más. Aporreó con más fuerza ese culo caliente y apretado. Uso ambas manos para tomarle de las caderas y escucho con más claridad los gritos del Yuriy, no eran de placer, eran de desesperación, de humillación y agonía… no importaba, tendría que acostumbrarse porque no le dejaría.

Boris detuvo su enviste y le obligó a girarse, se pasó sus piernas sobre el hombro y le volvió a penetrar con jadeos roncos, esos jadeos que había querido olvidar y que ahora volvían con fuerza. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, fijó la vista en las nubes que veía tras las ventanas y algunos manchones de verde que debían ser árboles.

— BRYAN, BRYAN, BRYAN, BRYAN, BRYAN, BRYAN, BRYAN.

Repitió una y otra vez en su mente, Bryan siempre lograba alejar el fantasma de Boris de sus pesadillas ¿Por qué no pasaba lo mismo ahora?

— ¡AHHHHHH! —gimió Boris y salió del cuerpo del taheño para jalarlo del cabello y hacerle tragar el miembro mientras continuaba masturbándose y se corría dentro de la garganta del chico.

Se atraganto con el espeso y amargo líquido, tuvo una arqueada, Boris metió más su pene obligándolo a tragar todo su semen hasta que la descarga estuvo completa. Tosió con fuerza poniendo su cuerpo de lado intentando no vomitar.

Boris se sentó exhausto a su lado y empezó a desabrocharle las botas, deseaba tener a su pelirrojo a su disposición y hacérselo en todas las posiciones posibles y para ello necesitaba libertad.

A la mañana siguiente Hitoshi fue a la agencia mientras Bryan visitaba el estadio. El equipo entrenaba como de siempre, se acercó a la arena de hielo y el entrenador del equipo le intercepto.

— Son prácticas privadas, tendré que pedirte que te marches.

— Buscó a uno de sus jugadores, Yuriy Ivanov.

— Pues nosotros también lo buscamos toda la mañana, debía estar aquí hace una hora.

— … —tragó saliva— ¿solo hoy falto?

— ¿Y quién eres tu amigo?- preguntó el entrenador.

Dio media vuelta y le dejo hablando solo, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones si no sabía nada de su pelirrojo. Estaba por llamar a Hitoshi para preguntar si tuvo suerte cuando su teléfono sonó en su mano.

Diga.

Soy Ren, tengo una pista de lo que pudo pasarle a Ivanov, vengan a la estación.

Ambos entraron en la oficina del pelinegro cuando este ponía un video y en la pantalla aparecían imágenes.

Su edificio no tiene cámaras, pero el café de la esquina sí. La imagen no es muy buena pero estoy seguro que ustedes podrán reconocerle.

La cámara estaba ubicada para mirar hacia la calle, se veía su edificio un poco a la izquierda. Un auto estaba aparcado enfrente, las farolas estaban encendidas pues era noche, pero nada parecía extraño. Más en pocos segundos un hombre apareció de la calle de servicio, era alto, delgado y llevaba a cuestas un cuerpo, no había duda quien era

Yuriy —dijo Hitoshi acercándose a la pantalla señalando el cuerpo inconsciente.

Boris- escupió Bryan con odio. Podría reconocerle en cualquier parte, de cualquier ángulo.

Así que esa rata vieja tenía a su precioso rojo, eso le gustaba mucho menos. Cualquier cosa que mezclara a Boris era algo malo.

¿Por qué Boris se llevaría a Ivanov?

¿Quién es ese Boris?

Alguien con quien Yuriy no puede estar seguro. Necesito encontrarlo.

Apretó el puño jurando que si lastimaba a su esposo le mataría.

\- FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2 -


	3. Plan

**(¯`·..·- ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? -·..·´¯)**

Basado en los personajes de Takao Aoki

(¯`·..·- Nyu Oz Leonhart -·..·´¯)

CAPÍTULO 3: PLAN

Lamió su barbilla lentamente, deslizando la lengua sobre esa piel de marfil, cruzando por el cuello y los omóplatos, esos huesos que sobresalían y mordisqueaba, dejando marcas rojas y en ocasiones sangrantes.

El pelirrojo yacía completamente desnudo e inmóvil sobre la cama del tren. Boris sobre el cuerpo, tocándolo, besándolo, usándolo a su placer. Los ojos azules turbados aun por la droga estaban medios abiertos, mirando a un punto sobre el techo. El hombre mayor sabía que no estaba del todo drogado, que sentía cada una de sus caricias, que sentía el frío de la habitación y sobre todo sabía que no podía ir a ningún lado. El tormento psicológico era su fuerte sobre el físico.

\- Nunca existió chico más hermoso que tu Yuriy —le atacó un pezón.

Le mordió y succionó hasta dejarlo hinchado y rojo, más de los labios del taheño no salió palabra alguna.

\- De entre todos los que tuve en la abadía. Siempre fuiste mi mayor trofeo.

Yuriy se preguntó si debía sentirse honrado por ello ¿Debía agradecer a la naturaleza por sus encantos, por el color de piel y cabello, por tener los ojos de zafiro? Hubiese preferido ser uno más de la multitud, no tener esas habilidades y ser un mediocre. Eso hubiese preferido

La lengua siguió viajando había la parte inferior del cuerpo del menor, concentrándose en el abdomen bajo, las ingles y el miembro dormido del pelirrojo.

\- Siempre deseoso de aprender más, de destacar de entre los ineptos. Lo hiciste bien y por ello fuiste recompensando por el poder.

¿Poder? pensó, debía estar bromeando. Ser capitán de los Demolition Boys y después de los Blitzkrieg Boys, no había sido un paseo por el parque. Había tenido que entrenar más que ningún otro, pasar horas en la sala de entrenamiento, dormir poco y comer apenas lo suficiente para poder ir de nuevo a entrenar, sin olvidar las largas noches en la enfermería por alguna lesión o las noches que Boris deseaba verlo a solas en sus aposentos. No le había dado poder, le había vuelto su muñeca favorita

Se colocó entre las piernas de chico y se las levantó para colocárselas sobre los hombros y alzarle la cadera para tener ese estrecho agujero a su disposición. Le lamió la entrada mientras una de sus manos estimulaba el flácido miembro. El beso negro cedía bajo la presión y empezó a abrirse camino en el canal mientras las facciones del pelirrojo no cambiaban… igual que antaño, se bloqueaba a sí mismo. Más deseaba escuchar una vez más sus gritos.

\- Y por todo tu esfuerzo te elegí para ser Tala…

¿Por todo eso? Se resumía en que nadie le extrañaría si moría. Porque su padre le vendió por una botella de alcohol… maldito sin vergüenza. Porque su madre seguramente murió en esa noche de tormenta, la noche en que escapó de los golpes y juró volver por su hijo. Nadie le reclamaría si un día no aparecía en los entrenamientos, porque Boris, se había encargado de moldearlo a su voluntad, de usar su rabia hacia el mundo para su propio bien, porque siempre fue usado para sus fines… hasta que te descuidaste y me elegiste para el prototipo Tala, y desde ese momento yo no fui mas tu marioneta. Me volví fuerte y tus garras no volvieron a tocarme -sonrió- espera a que mi organismo cyborg empiece a metabolizar mas rápido esta droga. Será tu fin"

\- … más ese proyecto estaba incompleto- un dedo hurgó en su interior- era un simple prototipo de la verdadera creación.

"¿Prototipo? No esta hablando en serio"

\- No quería arriesgar a mi preciso hijo a la prueba final, así que empezamos por la fase 1, más la versión completa de Tala aun no esta finalizada en tu cuerpo, por lo que eres mentalmente inestable.

"¿Mentalmente inestable? No tengo nada de eso, soy perfecto, TÚ mismo lo dijiste millones de veces"

\- Es por eso que no pudiste ganar el campeonato. Tu mente no esta del todo fusionada con la parte Cyborg. Están en constante pelea, tus emociones chocan con la fría inteligencia de la ingeniería. Eres inestable… no eres más que un producto defectuoso.

Dos dedos entraron en su canal y un tercero se les unió removiéndose en sus entrañas. Yuriy apretó los labios y sus piernas se estremecieron. Dolía… estaba seguro que sentía el dolor físico y su orgullo empezaba a desmoronarse. En su alta pared que usaba para protegerse del mundo exterior aparecían grietas irreparables.

Bajó el cuerpo y sin darle más información le perforó. Le embistió con violencia mientras el pelirrojo temblaba bajo la violación.

"¡SOY PERFECTO! Perfecto… no soy mentalmente inestable. Perdí aquella vez porque Takao era mejor rival…"

\- Tus sentimientos- jadeó por la calidez de su pelirrojo; seguía húmedo allá a dentro- no me digas que no eres inestable… recuerda- vio la duda en los ojos de su taheño- cuando dejaste a Bryan por otro… y a ese otro por otro, y cambiaste de parejas tantas veces porque ninguno era perfecto para ti…

"Ellos no eran dignos de mi"

\- Pero el imperfecto eras tu Ivanov. Eres un objeto roto- Apaleó más contra esas estrechas y delicadas caderas. Tomando con más fuerza el cuerpo y profundizando las estocadas- por eso corriste de vuelta con el único que te soportaba.

\- El me ama- escuchó su voz bajo un sollozo.

\- ¿Cuántas veces has querido dejarle? ¿Cuántas veces le haz engañado?- Su voz estaba llena de éxtasis, de poder y de orgullo.

\- Yo…

Yuriy sentía que la cadera se le abría, el dolor era real, muy real y casi insoportable. Le embestían con brutalidad. Su canal le rechazaba, su cuerpo tensado y apretado intentaba repelerlo, más Boris seguía invadiéndolo a la fuerza… Dolía.

Ivanov apretó los dientes y enfocó a su violador. Analizó con rapidez lo que podía hacer y lo hizo. Dobló una de las piernas a su cuerpo y con todas las fuerzas que reunía de su coraje y de su mentalidad inestable le pateó en la cara. Boris fue tumbado en la cama, las manos estaban sobre su boca y gritaba maldiciones por debajo de los dedos. El taheño rodo libre sobre el colchón y se ayudó de la pared para levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. Sus piernas eran lentas y las sentía como de hule… más le llevaban hacia la puerta. Sus manos sudorosas apenas le sujetaban y un líquido cálido se le regaba por las piernas, no tenía que mirarlo para saber que era sangre, sú sangre.

\- Tomó el pestillo de la puerta y giró. Se abrió ligeramente, vio el pasillo y la libertad.

Un golpe en el muslo le hizo quedar estático. Boris a su lado me miraba con la cara apenas roja por el golpe. Recorrió el cuerpo desnudo del hombre para bajar la mirada hasta su propio cuerpo y ver la jeringa clavada en su piel, estaba vacía.

\- Déjame ir- suplicó ya sin recordar su orgullo.

\- ¿Dejarte ir? Si aún no llegamos a casa- le tomó de la cintura.

Sus manos resbalaron de la puerta, sus rodillas se doblaron y quedó sujeto por el hombre que mas odiaba en el mundo. Le llevó de regreso a la cama, seguramente a concluir en lo que le había interrumpido, más esperaba que la droga actuara rápidamente para sedarlo a tal grado que no pudiera sentir.

\- Y terminaremos el proyecto Tala. Completaremos lo que debiste ser y ahora serás mi soldado perfecto Yuriy. Todo déjaselo a papá.

Le besó en la boca, a la par que cargaba el cuerpo y cerraba la puerta. Era un largo viaje y aun tenía mucho que disfrutar.

La reacción del Detective Ren fue rápida, es minutos ya conocían los movimientos hechos por Boris esas últimas semanas, he iban de camino a la estación de trenes fuera de la ciudad. La sirena del auto patrulla retumbaba por las calles a la par que las llantas derrapaban en cada esquina, esperaban que tuvieran suerte y el tren tuviera un retraso, apenas eran diez minutos después de la hora de partida.

Bryan apretó los dientes mientras veía la construcción hacerse más grande conforme se acercaban, estaba ansioso por llegar y recuperar a su pelirrojo. Intercambió mirada con Hitoshi que iba en el asiento trasero, ambos asintieron.

El auto se detuvo en un lugar prohibido frente a la estación y los tres hombres subieron aprisa por la escalinata y los amplios pisos brillantes hasta llegar a la zona de andenes.

\- ¿Dónde esta en tren 306?- Ren mostró su placa al hombre viejo que cuidaba la zona y revisaba los boletos.

\- Salió a tiempo- respondió este.

\- La estación fue notificada para que se detuviera.

Bryan y Hitoshi buscaron con la mirada el famoso tren, a Boris o al Pelirrojo.

\- No fuimos informados de ello- parecía incomodo el hombre.

\- Buscamos a un pasajero en especifico- mostró una fotografía del pelirrojo- reconoce a esta persona.

\- Sí- no tenía porque mirarla demasiado, era el chico drogadicto en mejores condiciones con su nombre debajo como todo un criminal- fue de los últimos en abordar ¿Qué hizo esta vez?- quiso saber, para compadecerse de pobre padre. Si él fuera su hijo le enderezaría con una buena paliza.

Bryan estuvo a punto de preguntar a que se refería con: ¿Qué hizo esta vez? Así que se acercó a Ren, pero antes de que pudiera hablar con ese hombre, volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Pero Ivanov no era su apellido, ni mucho menos Yuriy su nombre- revisó su lista- aquí esta- señaló un espacio en la hoja- Tala Balkov- leyeron en el espacio que era designado al acompañante del que había adquirido los boletos.

\- Yuriy Ivanov es el verdadero nombre del ex miembro de policía- dijo con energía el detective Ren

\- El dijo que su nombre no era ese- recordó.

\- Fue secuestrado de su hogar hace algunos días, y por culpa de su ineficiencia el raptor se ha escapado.

\- Pero… pero… dijo que era su padre.

\- Necesito que paren el tren ahora mismo.

\- No podemos hacer eso, podremos retenerlo cuando llegue a la próxima estación.

El platinado se había alejado de aquella pelea burocrática. Recorrió el andén, el mismo andén que su taheño había recorrido apenas 10 minutos atrás, quizás le arrastraban o le cargaban, pero estaba consiente, de eso estaba seguro y eso significaba que podría intentar escapar.

\- Se fuerte Yuriy, estoy muy cer…- una opresión en el pecho le hizo olvidar todo lo que decía o pensaba.

Era una sensación poderosa y llena de dolor. Se sujetó el pecho sobre la ropa intentando respirar, ansiando saber que significaba ello… aunque lo sabía, muy en el fondo siempre supo cuando Yuriy sufría, cuando le lastimaban. Boris le estaba haciendo daño en ese mismo momento y el no podía hacer absolutamente nada, igual que en el pasado.

\- Conduciré hasta la siguiente estación- gritó Bryan- no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí mientras Yuriy esta con ese demente.

\- Detendrán el tren en cuando llegue a la siguiente estación. Allí le atraparemos.

\- Si Boris se ve acorralado no creo que terminen bien las cosas- Hitoshi habló con razón.

\- Será un operativo silencioso. Se detendrán a cargar combustible, un equipo abordará el tren, e irá al compartimento que les fue designado. Nada fuera de rutina.

\- No debe haber policías merodeando- advirtió Bryan- tu no conoces a Boris.

\- También yo deseo recuperar a Ivanov intacto.

Quería decirle mil cosas, quería que se enterara de las muchas cosas que Boris les había hecho, de las torturas a los que habían sido sometidos, de las violaciones a sus cuerpos. Que de ser necesario mataría a Yuriy para librarse de eso, más se mantuvo cayado y regresaron al auto para ir a la siguiente estación situada a 80km, debía estar allí antes de que el tren arribara.

Fueron los 40 minutos más largos de su vida, no podía pensar en otra cosa que el pasado. Boris y sus incontables noches con Yuriy, de las mañanas donde apenas podía mantenerse en pie para la práctica matutina o de sus ausencias de ellas por estar en la enfermería. Más su pelirrojo siempre había sobrevivido a todo ello, era fuerte y ahora más. Estarían juntos muy pronto, estaría a salvo en sus brazos… más no podía decir lo mismo de Boris.

La siguiente estación estaba cerca de la frontera de Alemania, era la última oportunidad de detenerle antes de que se volviera un caso fuera de la jusdirección del detective. No era algo que les hubiese dicho Ren, pero Hitoshi y él lo sabía. Si salía del país atraparlo con la justicia sería un trámite lento.

Un grupo de agentes vestidos de civil les esperaban en el estacionamiento. El tren estaba a cinco minutos de arribar así que todos ocuparon sus lugares. Bryan y Hitoshi entraron en las oficinas aunque deseaban ayudar.

\- Si los identifica no creo que piense que es una coincidencia. Esperen aquí- ordenó y se movilizó con el resto.

El tren se detuvo, se anunció el retraso en su itinerario por causas de combustible. Algunos aprovecharon para estirar las piernas otros simplemente esperaron pacientes a que volviera a seguir su curso.

Yuriy dormía por la fuerza, seguía desnudo sobre las sabanas manchadas de rojo. Tanta actividad le había despierto el apetito así que se arregló para salir al carro comedor y satisfacer otra de sus necesidades. Llegaban a una colorida estación en medio de vegetación. La bocina del tren les anunció que permanecerían 10 minutos en la estación.

Boris apenas lo escuchó, estaba concentrado en lo que pediría… aunque nada más suculento que el trozo de carne que tenía en su camarote. Un grupo de 4 hombres subía al tren, quizás trabajadores, más algo en ellos hizo que el viejo les observara con mayor atención. El último parecía tener un arma de bajo calibre en la cinturilla del pantalón.

Observó fuera de la estación, otro grupo subía por la parte trasera y allí en el estacionamiento podía ver la torreta apagada de un auto patrulla. Quizás simple coincidencia más el pánico le inundo el torrente sanguíneo y regresó con su pelirrojo. Seguía donde le había dejado. Le vistió con un abrigo largo y le cargó fuera para ocultarse en el cuarto de limpieza del un coche vecino. Justo a tiempo, uno de los grupos se amotinaba frente a su puerta.

En cuanto se cerraron las puertas del vagón salió con el pelirrojo en brazos hasta el final. Bajó con dificultad, pero ya estaba en las vías caminando aprisa hacia la espesa vegetación.

\- ¿Como?- se preguntó- Estoy seguro que estas tras todo esto Bryan, pero temo decirte que sigo siendo mas listo que tú. Será mejor que te despidas de Yuriy porque jamás volverás a verlo.

Oculto entre la flora avanzó con cautela, la frontera estaba muy cerca, tanto que podía oler el triunfo alemán en el aire. Estado allí nadie los encontraría. Observó las facciones relajadas del taheño en sus brazos y se dio el valor de seguir adelante.

\- Boris Balkov- llamaron con fuerza- salga.

Silencio era lo que obtuvieron. Después de unos segundos Ren dio una señal y abrieron la puerta de un golpe para entrar cubriendo todos los ángulos por si se encontraban con algún tipo de emboscada. Más estaba vacía, una notificación se dio por radio.

\- 'Sospechoso fugitivo, cierren la estación. Será revisado cada centímetro del tren- se escucho en la radio de la oficina donde estaban el ruso y el japonés- los pasajeros serán evacuado'.

Bryan salió disparado hacia el tren, no era posible. Simplemente no era aceptable que Boris no estuviera allí, tenía que encontrar a Yuriy, debía hacerlo en ese momento porque algo en el corazón le decía que era su última oportunidad.

Se empujó contra los miembros de seguridad que hacían guardia a la entrada del compartimento de Boris, otros ya se desplegaban en todo el tren entrando a los camerinos vecinos, en la cocina, las bodegas, los cuartos de limpieza, el comedor y todo lugar donde pudieran esconder un cuerpo.

Ren investigaba ya la "escena" le señaló primero las maletas que estaban dentro del armario.

\- Sin duda abordaron, estuvieron aquí hasta hace poco.

\- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? Pudieron haberse bajado desde un inicio, dar la impresión de que subían pero irse en auto a cualquier parte.

\- Las mantas siguen tibias- entre sus manos enguatadas sostenía una jeringa vacía- debe llevarle a cuestas o semiinconsciente por lo que su marcha si ya salió del tren será lenta.

Eso no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo, no quería saber si seguían en el tren o se habían bajado, necesitaba saber donde estaba, necesitaba tener a Yuriy en los brazos y llevarlo de regreso a casa, abrazarle y crear ese mundo seguro que necesitaba la persona que más amaba.

\- ¿Esto es sangre?- era una pregunta demasiado obvia. Manchas rojas y secas se hallaban en las mantas y el piso. No eran demasiadas, pero era lo necesario para que Bryan tuviera la certeza de que mataría a Boris en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

\- Hemos tomado muestra de ella, aunque creemos que es de Yuriy.

Hitoshi miro a Bryan sin decir nada, ambos habían pasado por las manos de Boris para saber exactamente como era que esa sangre había acabado en las sábanas. Pero pensar en ello no les devolvería al pelirrojo, debían pensar como el ruso, meterse en la piel de esa escoria para tener una idea de donde estaba y para que deseaba a su antiguo capitán, porque el placer sexual era demasiado para una mente demoníaca como la de Boris Balkov


	4. Tala

**(¯`·..·- ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? -·..·´¯)**

Basado en los personajes de Takao Aoki

(¯`·..·- Nyu Oz Leonhart -·..·´¯)

Capítulo 4: Tala

Las maletas fueron subidas por el botones que empujó el carrito en silencio, eran demasiadas para un sólo hombre, pero al joven no le pagaban por pensar ni hacer prejuicios de los clientes de su hotel. Además utilizaría uno de los más elegantes condominios del hotel, nada menos que el penthouse que antes era propiedad de Miguel Lavalier (un tipo que siempre estaba metido en líos, bebía demasiado y no sabía manejarlo, según rumorean las malas lenguas) pero ahora ese lugar estaba a nombre de un chico que tampoco había conocido y se decía era el amante de Miguel, un tal Yuriy Ivanov.

El penthouse había estado vacio por años, hasta hoy que el hombre había llegado a ocuparlo. Tenía una carta poder con la firma de Ivanov, donde le permitía usarlo por tiempo indefinido. Así que, aunque imaginara tantas cosas como su mente le permitiera no quedaría en otra cosa que un rumor de pasillo.

Metió la tarjeta de la puerta, cuando el foquito verde encendió, entró encendiendo las luces de la lujosa estancia y le permitió el acceso al hombre bien vestido.

\- Penthouse —dijo— todo está en orden, los controles de los televisores están allí —señaló— la caja de seguridad tras esta puerta, las habitaciones principales están limpias, la su mucamas vienen cada maña…

\- No la necesito. Yo llamaré cuando necesite que vengan a limpiar. Me gusta la paz así que mientras no pida que alguien venga no quiero ser molestado.

\- Si señor ¿puedo ayudarle en algo más?

\- Baja con cuidado mis pertenencias.

Así lo hizo, ni siquiera dejo caer el baúl más grande y más pesado. Lo colocó con suavidad y después recibió un billete de gran valor. Se fue complacido y deseoso de no volver a tratar con aquel caballero tan extraño.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿quién pensaría que alguien pudiera regalarte algo así? —se paseó por la estancia que daba a una sala con muebles modernos, las habitaciones a la izquierda, una en frente de la otra. A la derecha estaba el salón con un piano de cola, cruzando el pasillo una cocina que cualquier chef envidiaría. La terraza al frente con una maravillosa vista del centro de Frankfurt— Miguel debió amarte mucho ¿tú le amaste? —entró al baño y se lavó las manos así como la cara.

Caminó por una de las habitaciones, el piso era de duela para mantener el calor. Las puertas eran pesadas y fuertes, tenía la mejor vista. Sería su habitación aunque dudaba que la ocupara demasiado, regresó a la sala y verificó aquellas cámaras diminutas que se encontraban en los lugares estratégicos de todo aquel piso. Avanzó al salón, tocó un fragmento de la melodía Fur Elise de Beethoven y el piano se deslizó sobre el piso dejando una abertura que contaba con una escalera de caracol que llevaba a la parte inferior.

Los pasos de Boris resonaron en cada escalón metálico y pronto fueron acompañados por otros sonidos mecánicos y tecnológicos. A sus pies apareció un hombre de bata blanca y gafas gruesas que le dio la bienvenida.

\- Todo esta listo Balkov.

El apartamento de abajo había sido modificado en su totalidad. Ahora era un laboratorio clandestino. Donde debía estar la sala, se encontraba un grueso tubo de cristal en el que podía caber una persona de pie, estaba conectado a una enorme máquina y monitores apagados a lo largo de la pared, deberían mostrar algunos componentes del que estuviera dentro del gran tubo. La puerta de la estancia estaba bloqueada con grandes anaqueles que eran un suministro médico y de material quirúrgico. Una de las habitaciones era ahora un dormitorio común. Dos literas estaban acomodadas paralelamente y en la siguiente habitación estaba repleta de anaqueles con armas de fuego, equipo de espionaje, ropa y quizás más de lo que podía ver. El lugar era de su completo agrado.

\- ¿Quiere revisar la última habitación señor? —preguntó el mismo hombre de la bata— estamos terminando los detalles.

\- No, aun no. Me gustará tener una sorpresa más adelante.

Observó en donde debía estar la cocina, una gran puerta metálica con chapa de combinación y detección de huella digital obstruían la visión hacia a dentro. Pero sabía muy bien lo que se encontraba detrás; era el futuro.

\- Empecemos cuanto antes —dijo ansioso Boris— está arriba.

\- Si señor.

Regresó junto con el Dr. Smirnov a la estancia superior. Abrieron el equipaje y sacaron de ellos reservas médicas e insumos alimenticios. Abrieron los cerrojos del gran baúl, lentamente levantaron la tapa para que la luz artificial iluminara el cuerpo desnudo y mallugado del prototipo Tala. Su piel estaba fría, su cabello sucio y enmarañado, apenas respiraba.

Smirnov lo tomó en brazos. Era lo más perfecto que había visto y no se refería a lo físico, (sin duda era un joven hermoso) era lo que llevaba en su interior, la parte cibernética, la perfecta combinación de un humano con la mecánica más avanzada. Y ahora él iba a ser participe en perfeccionar a ese individuo. Tala viviría por fin.

Cuando regresaron al laboratorio otros tres científicos (todos hombres) estaban esperándolos con impaciencia. Había brillo en sus ojos y una alegría contenida. Comenzaron a moverse en orden, como si de pronto hubiera soñado algún tipo de simulacro. Uno de ellos hizo descender el tubo, se movió con el ronroneo de engranajes recién engrasados, en unos segundos quedó horizontalmente. Abrió la tapa.

El segundo y tercer hombre comenzaban a hacer cocteles de medicamentos que depositaron en compartimentos ocultos en la gran máquina que sostenía el tubo. Smirnov dejó a Ivanov dentro. El grupo de blanco se reunió a su alrededor y comenzaron su afanosa tarea.

Buscaron las venas centrales en los brazos del pelirrojo, colocaron chupones en sus sienes, pecho, espalda, piernas, todos distanciados uno de otro por casi diez centímetro. Un dedal sobre su índice derecho que monitorearía sus signos vitales y una mascarilla transparente que le cubría la boca y nariz.

Sentía frió, más de lo que había sentido en las últimas horas, podía escuchar movimiento cerca de él, lo tocaban… muchas manos. Intentó despertar, algo era que Boris le violara a su antojo a que un grupo de hombres le tomaran hasta matarle.

Sus parpados, sus ojos, su cuerpo se movieron apenas con tics. Imágenes borrosas sobre su cuerpo. Figuras de blanco se abalanzaban sobre él, caras borrosas que no le miraban a los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué le hacían?

Dos pinchazos en los brazos le hicieron reaccionar más. Su mirada se enfocó aún más. Las batas blancas, los cables que podía ver a la periferia, el olor a narcótico y desinfectante. Todo lo conocía. Quería salir de allí, debía salir o moriría.

\- ¡Está despertando! —anunció Krause.

\- No importa, todo está listo- dijo Smith alejándose de la plancha.

Yuriy empezó a despertar, más rápido de lo que imaginaban. Sus puños se alzaron, sus piernas buscaron apoyo intentando levantarse.

\- Cierren la cabina —ordenó Smirnov

Müller presionó un gran botón plateado, la tapa empezó a cubrir la abertura, el tubo se levantó nuevamente. Yuriy golpeó el cristal pesadamente. Gritó, sus palabas quedaron ahogadas con el sonido del cierre hermético. Pronto quedo vertical, una vez iniciado el proceso nada lo detendría.

Yuriy se movió, la placa donde estaba acostado se movía y cerraba. Intentó escapar, salir, pero aquello ya estaba sobre su cabeza. Golpeó el cristal, vio todos esos rostros y allí contemplando todo como un espectáculo estaba Boris.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo! —blasfemó— sácame de aquí —ordenó.

Quedo de pie esta vez, bajo las plantas de sus pálidos pies había unos orificios que se abrieron para dejar entrar líquido color esmeralda. La cabina se llenaba, la adrenalina inundo su torrente sanguíneo y buscó con desesperación alguna salida. No la había, le habían explicado la función de la cámara mucho tiempo atrás, la seguridad de ser inviolable.

Espero que me mates Boris, porque si me das la oportunidad seré yo quien acabe con tu vida —gritó para sí mismo porque nadie le escuchaba en su encierro.

Su pecho estaba cubierto, subía por su garganta y contuvo el aliento en su desesperación. El tubo se llenó y se encontró respirando agitadamente.

Accionaron algunas palancas y los chupones que tenía a lo largo del cuerpo se le clavaron a la piel como sanguijuelas. Los conductos que estaban pegados a ellos se llenaron del especial químico que era inyectado a su cuerpo. Mantuvo la mirada en Boris, no olvidaría jamás esa cara, y su promesa. Le mataría o moriría en el intento.

Su respiración era pausada y tranquila. Flotaba libremente en ese espacio que ahora era su mundo, sus ojos se cerraron, ansiaba el momento de volverlos a abrir.

\- Lo siento —susurró su último aliento que era dirigido a la persona que más amaba.

Yuriy Ivanov había desaparecido. Quizás dormía en algún lugar de aquel cuerpo o quizás simplemente había muerto.

\- Muy bien señoritas, no es hora de perder el tiempo. Tenemos un Cyborg que crear —dijo Smirnov con euforia.

Boris volvió arriba, trazando los planes que se desatraían a continuación. Mientras los científicos gastaban sus energías en crear al ser perfecto que era su hijo.

Bryan tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, como si eso apresurara a la barra que indicaba la carga de la página web. Veinte ocho días habían pasado ya desde que Boris se les escapó en aquella estación y no había dejado un solo día de buscar a su pelirrojo. Llamaba regularmente a Ren para tener noticias de la investigación, aunque en todas esas llamadas las palabas cruzadas no habían sido más que las acostumbradas "ninguna pista" por su parte buscaba información de Boris, a donde habría ido o con que fines había secuestrado a Yuriy.

Más todas sus corazonadas le llevaban a callejones sin salida. No podía hacer nada más que esperar a que Boris diera un paso en falso y él lo detectaría. La página policial de Alemania se abrió, empezó a teclear las zonas ya conocidas para empezar con los progresos de su propia investigación.

Cuarenta días estaban marcados en el calendario del laboratorio con grandes taches rojos y el día que trascurría estaba marcado con un circulo verde. Los científicos que apenas habían dormido y comido (sin mencionar otras necesidades de limpieza) se congregaron alrededor de Tala que seguía flotando en su sueño perfecto.

Boris no se encontraba. Estaba lejos consiguiendo recursos de quien sabe dónde. A ellos no les importaba siempre y cuando les trajera lo que necesitaban. Pero ese día con él o sin él Tala debía ser despertado.

— Müller haga los honores —el mismo que le había encerrado ahora le liberaba.

Las ventosas se le despegaron. La piel marcada y lacerada se regeneró asombrosamente. El líquido era drenado por los orificios inferiores. La compuerta se comenzó a abrirse a la par que se colocaba horizontalmente. Quitaron la mascarilla y contemplaron el cuerpo brillante y nuevo de Tala.

— Levántate —ordenó Smirnov.

Los parpados se abrieron sin preámbulos, decididos como si únicamente hubiera esperado la orden. Los ojos azules bajo ellos eran más oscuros, quizás opacados. Pasó las manos por los bordes de la cámara y se incorporó.

Dos meses llevaba el habitante del penthouse yendo y viniendo. Siempre solo, no había rumores de él, era un inquilino decente que no hacía ruidos, dejaba buenas propinas cuando pedía algo y era educado. No les molestaban y él tampoco a ellos.

Era un día lluvioso cuando el auto se aparcó frente al hotel. El guardia le recibió con un paraguas abierto en la puerta del auto y le condujo al interior. Boris se fue directamente a los elevadores, presionó con prisa el botón del llamado, estaba impaciente por verle, según los informes todo había salido como lo esperado. Estaba ansioso.

Tres minutos tortuosos hasta la puerta, metió la tarjeta magnética y entró. Nadie estaba allí, la sala se hallaba vacía.

\- ¿Tala? —llamó.

Pocos segundos más de espera y un joven pelirrojo vestido sencillamente con un suéter azul y pantalones blancos atendió su llamado.

\- Bienvenido —le dedicó una sonrisa— padre.

Dejó caer el maletín de la impresión. Su armoniosa y seductora voz no le lanzaba palabras ofensivas. Se le acercó para acariciarle el delicado cabello carmín y ninguna mano le detuvo. Acarició sus mejillas tersas y cálidas.

\- Estuve esperando por ti —dijo Tala.

\- Todo lo que prometimos Balkov- Smirnov salía del salón. Al parecer estaba esperando el momento para presentarle su más increíble invento.

\- No esperaba menos de ustedes. ¿Se hizo todo como pedí?

\- Puede comprobarlo —giró y desapareció nuevamente por el salón. Escuchó el piano deslizarse para cubrir la abertura y dejarlos en una intimidad deseada.

Miró al taheño que seguía mirándole en espera de algo.

\- ¿No le das un beso de bienvenida a tu amado padre?

Una nueva sonrisa en esos delicados labios y se levantó en puntillas para dejar un beso sobre la boca del viejo.

Boris rodeó el cuerpo perfecto de Tala y un deseo conocido le embargo la entrepierna. Le tomó de la mano y le condujo a su habitación sin protesta alguna. Obedeció sin reproche cada orden, se desvistió al pedirlo, se la chupó sin chistar, le mostró su delicado culo sin reclamos.

\- ¡Pídemelo, hazlo! —urgió.

\- ¡Más padre! HAAAAAA más fuerte, dame… más —dijo entre jadeos mientras le embestía con rapidez.

Tala obedecía cada orden como lo había pedido. Cualquiera que fuera su deseo sería realizado a la perfección por su criatura.

El castillo de la familia Jurgen era bañado por la luz de luna. Una noche fría que anunciaba nevada. Robert sigue aun leyendo los documentos sobre su escritorio. Había dejado de ser un beyluchador años atrás. Pero su nombre era conocido ahora por formar parte de la defensa de Europa junto a sus amigos de equipo. Una organización secreta que desmontaba mafias, grupos clandestinos de guerrillas y sobre todo el tráfico de armas.

Sus antiguos conocimientos y habilidades le hacían idóneo para el puesto. Habían logrado mucho en esos años, pero aun no atrapaban a su principal "rufián" sí, el mismo que se les había escapado desde el último torneo de Beyblade, el mismo que evadía los brazos de justicia.

Juró que le atraparían, lo encontrarían tarde o temprano y lo refundirían en la prisión más fría y solitaria. De su cuenta corría que la llave se perdiera en el mar.

Ladeó el cuello y los músculos tronaron en protesta por el cansancio. Se levantó dispuesto a ir a la cama a dormir un par de horas y regresar a su escritorio. No podía tomarse largos descansos cuando estaban tan cercanos a cogerle, los últimos informes decían que estaba en Alemania.

Avanzó por los pasillos apenas iluminados. Hacía frío, tanto que se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor. El aire de invierno se colaba por una ventana más al frente. Era apenas una rendija que hacia bailar las cortinas de seda. Se acercó a ella y la bajó hasta el tope colocando el seguro, justo como debía estar.

Miró hacia afuera, a una de las murallas donde vio a cuatro guardias tumbados sobre un charco de sangre. Robert que quedo sin respirar por decimas de segundo, dio un paso hacia atrás, necesitaba regresar a su oficina y presionar la alarma, coger un arma… ¿Por qué no llevaba una encima en ese momento?

Se giró con suavidad, no debía hacer ruido. Las luces se apagaron, un destello apareció antes sus ojos y cayó de espaldas por un impacto en el pecho. La mano se cubrió allí donde había sentido un pinchazo que ya no dolía. Los dedos quedaron empapados de un cálido líquido. Las ventanas apenas si dejaban colar la luz necesaria para ver que era sangre.

Pasos se acercaron a su cuerpo, aquel que le había disparado estaba allí a su lado. Podía verle.

\- ¿Tú? —tosió y sangre salió por la comisura de sus labios— ¿porque?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, los pasos se alejaron así como la luz de sus ojos. Moría rápidamente y en lo único que podía pensar era en ese brillo en sus ojos, justo como la primera vez que le vio.

Una serie de muertes han atacado toda Europa. Justo ahora la policía Europea ha dicho…

La televisión hablaba de las muertes de los últimos días. Bryan había acortado su horario de trabajo para dedicar tiempo a una investigación privada, más en esos momentos se detuvo a escuchar las noticias con atención.

… La victima de anoche fue el millonario Robert Jurgen, único heredero de la familia. El móvil es el mismo de todos los asesinatos. Un disparo en el pecho. En estos momentos se investiga la escena del crimen y los motivos por el cual se le haya dado muerte.

El teléfono sonó. Apenas si manoteó para contestar.

\- ¿Lo estás viendo? —era Hitoshi, quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.

\- Sí —respondió escuchando.

\- Se creé que es un grupo de ignotos, bien organizados. Armados con Calibre 50 —decía el televisor.

\- Demasiada confidencia —dijo la voz del japonés.

\- ¿Coincidencia?

\- Robert investigaba los movimientos de la mafia, sobre todo los movimientos de Boris, desde que escapó del tercer torneo.

\- ¿Crees que él esté detrás de todo esto?

\- No estoy seguro.

\- ¿Crees que eso le haya pasado a…?

\- No digas nada Bryan. Más que nadie tú deberías mantener la esperanza.

Mantenerla era sencilla, la verdad no. La vida no era fácil, sobre todo la vida al lado de Boris y él lo sabía por experiencia propia. Aún tenía cicatrices que se lo recordaban día a día.

La seguridad se había reforzado desde sus últimos trabajos. Tomó los binoculares con detector de calor y grabó en su mete la ubicación de cada uno de los matones armados con AK-47. Aseguró la mira laser a sus MP9, las dejó reposar en las musleras, una en cada pierna. Tras la espalda colgaba un AR-15 que creía innecesaria y un estorbo si se lo preguntaban, pero él no estaba allí pensar, si no para cumplir órdenes. Se cubrió el rostro y sonrió tras la tela negra. Era hora de la función.

Bajó por la colina corriendo con el cuerpo agachado hasta ponerse encubierto tras un tanque de agua, Desenfundo las MP9 y disparó a las lámparas que rodeaban el perímetro, tres disparos precisos y la alarma se escuchó en todo el lugar. Salió de su escondite avanzando sin temor entre las ráfagas de balas cruzadas. Utilizó una bala por cada mafioso, los cuerpos cayeron tendidos con disparos en medio de la frente. Cruzó el patio central a toda carrera, derribando la puerta metálica de una patada. Descendió de dos en dos los peldaños al subterráneo, encontró el panel de alimentación, tuvo cuidado de cortar solo la energía eléctrica. El visor sobre sus ojos se encendió de inmediato en medio de la oscuridad. Las figuras blanquecinas salían a su encuentro para una muerte inevitable.

El jefe de aquella mafia de armamento era un tipo enorme y obeso sentado tras un escritorio de mal gusto. A sus lados media docena de hombres armados, dispararon en cuanto asomó la nariz, pedazos de concreto y madera saltaron por el aire, apenas unos segundos dejaron de escucharse para recargar. Se agachó desde la entrada disparando por inercia a donde sabía que estaban. El último disparo con su última bala de los cargadores fue hecho en el pecho del hombre del centro.

Devolvió sus armas a las musleras y puso los seguros. Aún tenía cargadores en los carriles bajo la manga, aunque ya no eran necesarios. Buscó en el arsenal de los traficantes lo ideal para una celebración como aquella.

Quitó la cubierta que ocultaba la motocicleta Kawa 1400 entintada en color cereza y negro, la encendió. La llanta trasera derrapó al dar una vuelta peligrosa que le alejaba del lugar. Tras el conductor una explosión ilumino el cielo de rojo, amarillo y naranja dejando una espesa nube de humo espeso.

Este es el quinto ataque de este mes, la noche anterior eliminó al dirigente de la mafia de armamento más poderoso de Europa. No ha quedado ninguno en vida, más no se ha podido tener demasiada información del ataque puesto que las instalaciones donde se escondía quedaron en llamas tras una explosión de una bomba.

Las noticias eran escuchadas en el laboratorio donde Tala se sometía a una revisión. Todo en él funcionaba a la perfección. Bajó de la mesa de exploración y se colocó la sudadera verde y los pantalones. Sin esperar a que le dijeran algo regresó al piso superior con sus pies descalzos, disfrutaba la sensación de la duela. Se acercó con su sutil contoneo de caderas a la habitación de su padre. Empujó la puerta y lo encontró inmerso en papeles. Se dejó caer a sus pies recargando la cabeza en las piernas del hombre, una mano bajó a sus cabellos para acariciarle las hebras sedosas.

\- Prometiste que sería esta noche.

\- ¿Es que me extrañas tanto? —sonrió el viejo sin apartar la vista de las hojas.

\- Has estado fuera tanto tiempo.

\- Quizás si me ayudas a relajarme, podría decidirme más rápido.

El pelirrojo se acomodó entre sus piernas para dedicarse a desabotonarle el pantalón, y estimular aquel miembro que no dormía al ver el perfecto cuerpo de su hijo. La lengua del menor empezó a lamerle mientras se decidía. En las manos tenía tres hojas. Cada una el expediente de los hombres que necesitaba eliminar para poder avanzar. Aunque… La boca de Tala le envolvió.

\- Me preguntó si te reconocerá. Si al verte sabrá que eres tu ¿Quieres verle de nuevo? Ver en lo que te has convertido gracias a mí— susurró a la nada.

El monitor mostró una figura negra recorrió los pasillos sin prisa, con el arma bien sujeta en la mano. Sabía lo suficiente de ellas para reconocer una H&K MP-7. La figura separó las piernas y levantó el arma.

\- Yuriy —balbuceó Bryan sin aliento.

Sabía que era él. Le conocía de toda la vida. Le había analizado cuando le odiaba en la abadía y le había contemplado cuando le amaba. Reconocía sus movimientos ágiles, la manera en que caminaba, el cómo sujetaba las armas, el separar de sus piernas para presionar el gatillo. Era él. No importaba que llevara una máscara cubriéndole el rostro.

No Yuriy —dijo con más fuerza, con el corazón latiéndole con violencia entre su pecho, golpeándole las costillas por la emoción de encontrarle y por el arma en su mano. Ni siquiera titubeaba.

Cerró los ojos al escuchar el único disparo y el cuerpo se desplomó.


	5. Adios

**(¯`·..·- ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? -·..·´¯)**

Basado en los personajes de Takao Aoki

(¯`·..·- Nyu Oz Leonhart -·..·´¯)

**CAPÍTULO 5: ADIOS**

El cuerpo cayó al piso haciendo un sonido sordo. El enmascarado ubicó las cámaras en la sala, les disparó y cortó todas imágenes que le grababan. Con las cámaras fuera de servicio, otro hombre se acercó. Este no iba cubierto ni mantenía su rostro en secreto. Sonreía como siempre que le veía, con aquel gesto superior y demente. Se acercó al caído. Se mantuvo a pocos centímetros, evitando la sangre que manchaba el piso de mármol rosado.

\- Hola —dijo el hombre de pie— es una verdadera coincidencia encontrarnos de esta forma.

\- Bal… kov.

\- Es un honor que aún me recuerdes, después de que apartaste todas las donaciones a nuestro proyecto y decidiste que ya no era importante.

\- Tus proyectos —la respiración era dolorosa— no funcionaron.

\- Debo decirte que estas en un error.

Tomó el pasamontañas del asesino y mostró el verdadero rostro de aquel que le había llevado a una muerte sin retorno.

\- Nuestro Tala esta perfeccionado. No hay más errores en su composición.

\- Tú… cabrón- las sirenas policiacas resonaban a los alrededores con ecos sordos.

\- Me parece que no tienes tiempo para charlas largas, ni nosotros. Tala ayúdale a cruzar al mundo de los muertos.

El pelirrojo enfocó su fría mirada en el hombre que se desangraba. No le conocía y no le importaba quien era. Lo único que debía saber era que era un estorbo para su padre y el quitaría toda la basura de su camino. Levantó nuevamente el arma y vació el cargador sobre el cuerpo que se convulsionaba con cada impacto.

\- Suficiente Tala. Es hora de ir a casa.

Tras la breve aparición del encapuchado y su disparar a las cámaras surgió la reportera anunciando nuevamente que aquella era la única grabación hasta el momento de la muerte del millonario Voltiere. Se atribuía al grupo que habían estado aterrorizando Europa en las últimas semanas.

Bryan de rodillas aun frente al televisor repasaba en la cabeza las imágenes. Las manos le temblaban por la emoción de saber que su pelirrojo seguía con vida, del coraje de no saber que le ocurría para hacer lo que hacía ¿Por qué seguía las órdenes de Boris? ¿Qué le había hecho el viejo para controlarlo de esa manera? Se levantó y llamó a Kai, más que darle el pésame necesitaba de su financiamiento para encontrar a esa rata escurridiza que había convertido la niñez de muchos en un infierno.

\- ¿Y simplemente te lo dio así de fácil?- Preguntó Hitoshi mientras se aseguraba el cinturón de seguridad.

Kai no estaba demasiado afectado por la muerte del viejo, más cuando le conté q creía que Boris tenía que ver en esto y había usado a Yuriy para ello, su respuesta cambio. Me dio una cuenta- enseñó una tarjeta bancaria a su nombre- sin límites para que pudiéramos llevar nuestra propia investigación.

El avión encendió las señales de abrocharse los cinturones y apagar sus celulares. Su vuelo y travesía comenzaban.

\- ¿Por qué crees que están en Alemania? —preguntó Hitoshi.

\- Primero, porque era hacia allí a donde se dirigían en tren.

\- Pero pudieron haber dejado ese país hace mucho.

Bryan sacó un ipad de última generación cuando las luces le permitieron usar aparatos que no interfirieran con las señales del avión. Mostró un mapa de Europa, en puntos rojos parpadeantes aparecían los lugares donde habían sido los ataques, cada vez se alejaban más del primer ataque, pero todos ellos eran alrededor de este país, lo que le decía a Ren y a él era que debían estar en algún lugar de Alemania, era por ello que sería su primer destino.

El viaje fue largo, extenuante más ya pisaban la capital de Alemania. Era de noche cuando tomaron el taxi que los llevaría a su hotel. Hitoshi miró las calles que reconocía levemente, hacia tanto que no visitaba Alemania, exactamente desde que Miguel y Yuriy se habían separado.

\- Me sorprende que hayas hecho reservaciones. Creí que pasaríamos la noche en una banca de parque.

\- Bryan frunció el entrecejo mientras cruzaba los brazos, su comentario no le caía mucho en gracia.

\- Soy un excelente previsor —fue lo único que dijo en su defensa.

\- Lo admito. Habría sido una molestia llamar a Miguel para pedirle alguna de sus habitaciones.

\- No le pediría ningún favor a ese enano- cortó de tajo todo aquello que tuviera que ver con el ex amante del pelirrojo, odiaba a cada uno de los errores pasados de su esposo.

El auto se detuvo frente a un tranquilo y apacible hotel. Su habitación era exactamente igual que en el folleto, así que por el momento se sintió tranquilo por tener el control de aquello. Se sentó frente al televisor y lo encendió. Mientras buscaba el canal de las noticias llamó a la recepción para que a la mañana le llevaran todos los diarios locales y uno internacional. Cualquier cosa que apareciera del asesino lo necesitaba saber, debía conocer cada uno de sus pasos. El japonés salió del baño y se acercó al ruso.

\- Debemos concentrarnos en buscar a Boris.

\- Lo mismo pienso.

\- Boris no se atrevería a sacar a Yuriy a simple vista, es famoso.

\- Y le reconocerían en cualquier sitio. Así que debe mantenerlo oculto.

\- Pero él es otra cosa. Seguramente encontraremos algo si logramos conectarnos a las cámaras de seguridad de la vía pública.

Hitoshi no era un hacker profesional, pero sabía lo suficiente para poder colarse en las cámaras y poder armar un centro de vigilancia. Instalaría un programa de reconocimiento facial y tarde o temprano darían con él.

\- Mientras yo intentare colarme en su mundo. El trabajo de campo es lo mío.

Conocía la mente enferma de Boris, lo único que buscaba era el poder. Poder de someter a un niño de ocho años, el poder dirigir sus vidas, el poder de gobernar sobre otros, el poder de dominar a los más fuertes… siempre era el poder. Todos sus blancos tenían relación entre sí, Robert se dedicaba a controlar la mafia, los negocios sucios bajo el agua. El ataque a los traficantes de armas y ahora Voltiere. ¿Qué decía eso? Que no había quien controlara el negocio de armamento. No existían ahora quien los proporcionará o quien los restringiera y sobre todo quien se hiciera rico con ellos. No más competencia para un negocio fructífero.

La cabeza de Boris pronto tendría seguidores, muchos enemigos y amigos y más le valía a él pertenecer a uno de esos bandos para seguir más de cerca los pasos internos del viejo. Con el dinero de Kai podría pertenecer a los compradores, era un camino más seguro, el asesino (que aseguraba era Yuriy) no sería una amenaza, pero también quería encontrarlo más rápido y ser su enemigo era el camino más sencillo… ¿porque todo lo que tenía que ver con el pelirrojo tenía que ser tan jodidamente complicado?

Se rascó al cabeza y se dejó caer sobre una de las camas. Ya lo pensaría mejor por la mañana, seguramente dormir le ayudaría a manejar mejor la información.

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno se fueron a un gran almacén a comprar todo lo necesario para Hitoshi, monitores, ordenadores, cables, teléfonos y otras cosas que pensaron necesario. La instalación fue lo más complicado, pero a media tarde doce monitores estaban dispersos sobre las mesas de la habitación haciendo un cubículo brillante que mostraba imágenes de diferentes puntos de la capital. Las cámaras viales estaban conectadas a la red de Kinomiya, e iban pasado por segundos las imágenes a las pantallas planas. El programa de reconocimiento de rostros estaba instalado con el de Boris y con el de Yuriy por si acaso le había teñido o cortado el cabello. Hitoshi se sentó delante de ellas mientras Bryan se calaba un abrigó y salía en búsqueda de un contacto.

Ren había logrado que entrara dentro de un equipo policiaco que trabajaban encubiertos en el tráfico de armas. La misión era entrar al bajo mundo y saber cómo trabajaba la nueva distribución y quiénes eran los que la manejaban. Había rumores como en todos lados, pero ninguno de ellos era lo que Bryan deseaba escuchar. Se reunió con el pequeño grupo y aunque no les agradaba un extranjero estuvieron de acuerdo con que se incorporara al trabajo pesado. Era bueno que alguien más se ensuciara las manos para variar.

Le ofrecieron un micrófono oculto, un mapa de los lugares que debía visitar y encontrar información, un soplón o si tenía suerte alguien que le vendiera lo que ellos necesitaban. Después de actualizarse en el caso (solo algunos detalles que en televisión y los artículos de internet no aparecían) salió en su primera misión nocturna.

Su primera parada eran los peores bares donde obtendría información que esperaba fuera de fiar. Pidió un trago en la barra y miró a los alrededores observando a cada uno de los clientes que frecuentaban aquel sitio, analizaba cada gesto y cada actitud. Otra nueva ronda hasta que vio a un grupo que más que beber y ahogar sus problemas en alcohol como el resto, parecía hacer negocios en la parte alejada del lugar. Les vio estrechar las manos y salir por la chirriante puerta del frente. Dejó un par de billetes en la barra y salió también. Encendió un cigarro y se apretó el abrigo antes de empezar a caminar sin preocupación alguna, pero siempre teniendo a la vista a ese grupito que caminaba muchos metros por delante de él. Doblaron en un esquina y el siguió recto pues estaba seguro que ya le habían visto y sospechaban que los seguía. Así que prefirió tomar nota del callejón, ya iría a investigar más tarde.

Esperó casi veinte minutos apostado tres calles más adelante cuando regresó por sus pasos y asomó la cabeza por la oscura calleja, olía a orines, más estaba vacía. Se adentró con cautela y teniendo bien sujeto en la mano derecha dentro del abrigo una navaja de la armada y en la izquierda un buen fajo de billetes. Las farolas del alumbrado público que funcionaban eran pocas para iluminar por donde caminaba. La escasa luz sólo provocaba más sombras en donde algún enemigo podría esconderse. Lo más sensato era volver de día y explorar el lugar, mas él había perdido el juicio cuando se habían llevado al pelirrojo de su lado y como el loco que era, caminó a la boca del lobo.

\- ¿A dónde vas amigo?

Preguntó una voz a su espalda al mismo tiempo que el cañón de una pistola era presionado entre sus costillas.

\- Solo doy un paseo- murmuró.

\- ¿Ruso?- preguntó al escuchar su acento- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Escuche que puedo comprar aquí, tengo dinero.

\- Creí que en Rusia abundaban las armas y los chicos malos.

\- Vez demasiada televisión, además hace tiempo que no piso Rusia. Pero si no quieres mi dinero puedo ir a otro sitio.

\- No hay otro sitio, al menos no en Alemania.

\- ¿Hablamos negocios?

\- Espero que tengas suficiente dinero fanfarrón o te hare otro agujero para cagar.

Fue empujado hacia un costado y descubrió que no era solo uno el que lo asechaba, si no media docena. Sacó las manos de las bolsas para evitarse problemas y parecer menos problemático. Entraron en una puerta que apenas se distinguía y pronto le condujeron al que debía ser el jefe de esa pandilla.

\- No estoy reclutando- fue lo primero que dijo el hombre que estaba alrededor de los cuarenta.

\- Dice que quiere comprar- respondió el que aún le amenazaba con el arma.

El hombre le miró por primera vez con seriedad y sonrió divertido.

\- Parece que apenas tienes el dinero suficiente para una cerveza barata- se burló.

\- Las apariencias engañan —pensaba en agregar algo más sarcástico más viendo su situación actual era mejor tragárselo.

\- Carácter, eso me gusta —hizo una señal y dos hombres le sujetaron de los brazos mientras un tercero le cateaba quitándole todo lo que traía encima.

El hombre tomó el rollo de billetes, hizo una señal para que trajeran un maletín negro. Dentro había dos glock 9 mm y una mágnum de barril.

\- Escoge la que quieras.

\- ¿Todo el dinero por solo una? —Bryan necesitaba hacer un poco más de presión. Sacarle más de la sopa o se quedaría famélico de información.

\- ¿Vas a asaltar un banco niño? —todos rieron menos el platinado.

\- ¿Qué necesito hacer para tener armas de verdad?

\- Dinero niño, todo el mundo se mueve con dinero.

\- Tengo el dinero- sonrió- ¿usted tiene las armas?

\- ¿Para quién trabajas niño?

\- Mi cliente prefiere quedarse en el anonimato.

\- Consigue el dinero necesario y con gusto te venderé lo que quieras niño—el hombre tronó los dedos y pronto le fue llevado pluma y papel. Garabateó una cifra y se la entregó a Bryan— un cargamento llegara en dos días.

\- ¿Es una cita? —se atrevió a decir curvando sus labios en un sonrisa— ¿misma hora, mismo lugar?

\- Nosotros te encontraremos, así que si estás jugando conmigo será mejor que saques tu apretado trasero del país o yo me encargare de aflojarlo— se relamió los labios— saquen a este bebé de mi vista.

Bryan fue regresado a la calle principal, y tras meter las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo retornó cauteloso de que no le siguieran. Más presentía que lo harían ¿Cuántos rusos platinados habría en esa ciudad? Suspiró para deshacerse de esa presión en el pecho, con cada paso que daba hacia los traficantes se acercaba más a encontrar el paradero de Yuriy y rescatarlo de las garras de Boris.

A la mañana siguiente fue directo a conseguir la cantidad escrita en el papel, era demasiada para sacarla del banco. Había tenido que llamar a Kai y pedirle autorización, a lo que el bicolor había gritado que el dinero no se daba en los árboles, más tras recordar que era para la captura de su carcelero de infancia y el rescate del pelirrojo había aceptado a que retiraran los fondos de la cuenta eje.

El dinero estaba acomodado dentro de un bolso de viaje al igual que un localizador el cual estaría vigilando la policía del país, Bryan se enfundó la glock en la parte trasera del pantalón y se abrigó antes de salir, asegurándose que el micrófono con forma de botón estuviera libre y que nada lo cubriera por si tenía que salir pitando de allí. Empezaba a nevar, levantó la capucha felpuda del abrigo y se cubrió la cabeza, caminó hacia el bar de hace unas noches. Pasos a sus costados, se escuchaban claros para los oídos entrenados como el suyo, al menos los entrenamientos del viejo demente habían servido para algo más que el Beyblade. Llevó la mano a la espalda y tanteó la cacha del arma.

\- No hay necesidad —dijo una voz a su izquierda.

\- Los rusos siempre tan violentos —escuchó a su derecha.

\- Malditos nazis —pronunció Bryan cuando le acorralaron por ambos flancos y le hicieron cambiar de dirección.

Al menos iban por una avenida principal y estaba seguro que Hitoshi le seguía con la red de cámaras de tránsito. Llegaron a una zona industrial, no había más que fábricas y bodegas que eran toda vida en horas laborales, pero ahora… justo a mitad de la noche parecían construcciones fantasmas. Un auto blanco les alcanzó y les hizo subir. Dentro estaba el jefe de esa organización.

\- ¿Te dieron tu mesada? — el jefe bebía de un fino vaso de cristal cortado.

\- Mi jefe no juega con estas cosas.

\- Me da interés conocer a ese jefe tuyo, pero me conformaré con que tú y yo hagamos negocios.

El auto entró a una de las bodegas, en el interior estaba un camión de helados con las puertas traseras abiertas, cajas de armamento se apilaban donde los sabores congelados deberían existir. Un sólo hombre custodiaba el tesoro, vestía de cuero negro, botas de motociclista, el casco de una moto estaba puesto sobre su cabeza. Aunque eso era lo que menos importaba, el corazón golpeó contra los pulmones, las costillas y de pronto dejo de funcionar al reconocerlo. Su esposo estaba allí, a solo unos metros de distancia, estaba seguro que si abría la puerta y corría hasta él, podrían escapar de esa guerra ajena a ellos. Sin embargo se contuvo, necesitaba saber un poco más él porque Yuriy no se iba por su propio pie, no parecía haber nada que lo retuviera allí amenos… la sola idea le revolvió el estómago: Boris le hubiera amenazado con que le tenía y que si no hacía lo que le pedían sería un pelirrojo viudo.

\- Aguanta Yuriy…

El motor del vehículo blanco se detuvo frente a la camioneta de helados. Hombres armados salieron para revisar la zona y asegurarse de que su líder estaba seguro. Entonces bajó junto a Bryan con el dinero aun en el bolso sobre su hombro.

El motociclista miró a cada uno de los invitados a la fiesta, su movimientos estudiados y perfectos no se turbaron en ningún momento, ni si quiera cuando miró a Bryan atreves del cristal negro que le protegía la cara. Estiró la mano pidiendo claramente el efectivo que necesitaba para hacer el trueque. Un maletín más el bolso de Bryan fueron entregados y los examinó cuidadosamente, tras asentir bajó del vehículo dos cajas, una con armas cortas y la segunda con armas largas. El líder negó rotundamente.

\- ¡Queremos más!

\- Más dinero —respondió la voz sensual de su pelirrojo tras el casco.

\- Tus precios no son los mismos de la última vez.

\- Inflación- su voz era monótona.

\- No ve vengas con pendejadas hijo de puta, teníamos un trato.

\- Nuevos precios, los tomas o te largas.

Los hombres del mafioso empuñaron las armas apuntando al motociclista quien no movió ni un solo musculo, Bryan en cambio sentía la necesidad de saltar y proteger al amor de su vida. Aun llevaba el arma en la pretina del pantalón, pero que serían quince balas contra cargadores repletos. Les dejarían como queso gruyer en menos de 5 segundos.

\- El que debería largarse eres tú, un hombre no es rival contra mi gente- hizo una señal y sus hombres cortaron cartuchos.

El motociclista sacudió las manos, un movimiento rápido y ya tenía un shuriken en cada una. Los lanzó antes de dar un salto hacia atrás, sobre el toldo del vehículo y desapareció tras este. Dos de los hombres cayeron de rodillas con el arma japonesa clavada en medio de los ojos. Las balas empezaron a llover en todas direcciones.

El jefe presuroso entró en el auto mientras jalaba al plateando consigo. Una motocicleta salió del fondo de la bodega, saltó en los aires mientras el usuario disparaba una Uzzi y uno a uno los hombres caían muertos. La motocicleta aterrizó en el piso de vuelta al piso, frenó y dio una pirueta digna de un espectáculo. Yuriy bajó y disparó la ventanilla vacía del copiloto. Los cristales blindados se estrellaron, el asesino uso el codo para golpearlo y terminar de tirarlo como si no se tratara más que de un corriente trozo de vidrio.

\- El trato ha terminado.

\- ¡Mi dinero!

\- ¡CALLATE! —Bryan miró su propio reflejo en el casco de Yuriy… o quizás no era el pelirrojo.

\- Si quieres armas te costaran el doble- disparo una sola vez dejando al hombre caer de cara contra el asiento del frente- Díselo a tu jefe.

Bryan quedó helado por unos segundos. Apenas fue consciente de las sirenas que se acercaban, todo debía ser por el micrófono de su abrigo.

\- ¡Rayos!

Arrojó fuera el cuerpo del contrabandista. Saltó al asiento del piloto y agradeció a su suerte porque las llaves estaban puestas. La motocicleta salió nuevamente disparada, Bryan le siguió como pudo. Tanteó el bolsillo del pantalón y saco su móvil para marcar el único número que tenía en la memoria, uso el altavoz.

\- Hiro, estoy persiguiendo a quien creó nos llevara con Boris.

\- ¿Es Yuriy?

\- No le he visto la cara, pero no puede ser el.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes, es que no conoces a tu esposo?

\- ¡No necesito tus sermones! Motocicleta negra, estoy en la zona industrial, se dirige al centro por el camino largo —odiaba Alemania y sus maldito idioma que no podía leer— búscala y no la pierdas.

\- ¡Lo tengo!

\- Pronto me dejará, el auto que llevo no es para nada deportivo.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste un auto?

\- ¡Eso es lo que menos importa!

\- Se dirige a la zona hotelera del norte, es extraño, es el mismo camino que…

\- ¿QUE?

\- Sé a dónde va. Ven aquí ya mismo. Te esperare abajo.

Para cuando Bryan llego al hotel donde se hospedaban, Hitoshi ya estaba esperándolo. Subió al auto y le indicó la ruta que debía seguir, diciéndole si era a la derecha o a la izquierda.

\- No sé por qué no se nos ocurrió antes. Buscamos las actividades bancarias de Boris, de Miguel pero nunca las de Yuriy.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Yuriy tiene un lujoso apartamento aquí en Alemania, justo en esta ciudad.

\- Eso no es verdad.

\- Claro que lo es, Miguel se lo regaló hace mucho tiempo. El lugar no aparece a nombre del rubio porque lo traspaso al pelirrojo. Estoy seguro que si vamos allí nos dirán que Yuriy ha ocupado el lugar. Un escondite perfecto, estoy seguro que nadie conoce que es dueño de esa suite a excepción de Miguel y mía.

Bryan gruñó por lo bajo, él tampoco sabía que ese condenado ex amante le había dejado un lugar donde vivir al pelirrojo. Quizás en espera de que regresara allí algún día. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en esa posibilidad porque llegaron a un hermoso lugar digno de los más adinerados. Bajaron del auto y entraron hasta la administración.

\- ¿En qué puedo serviles…? —el hombre miró a los extranjeros- Señor Kinomiya, hace tanto que no le veía —sonrió.

\- Emm, hola —le recordaba vagamente.

\- Lamento interrumpir su reencuentro pero estoy buscando a Yuriy Ivanov, sé que se hospeda aquí.

El encargado le miro con un mohín en los labios y negó.

\- El señor Ivanov hace años que no pisa su residencia- el alma de los dos se cayó hasta el piso- pero hay un hombre viviendo en su piso. Tenía una carta firmada por el actual propietario para que le dejáramos instalarse por tiempo indeterminado.

\- Debemos subir- imploró Hitoshi.

\- Avisare al Señor Boris que están por subir.

\- ¡NO!- gritaron ambos jóvenes.

\- Este es un asunto policiaco —dijo Bryan y sacó una placa provisional que le habían dado los contactos de Ren —nadie puede enterarse de que estamos aquí.

El hombre apreció alarmado más asintió.

\- ¿Debo llamar a la policía?

\- Yo soy la policía, pero llame a este número, solo a este número y dígales donde estamos, ahora deme la llave de la suite.

Bryan y Hitoshi subieron por el ascensor hasta el último piso. Desenfundó el arma y avanzó apuntando al piso. El japonés abrió con cuidado la puerta del apartamento. Todo estaba como Hitoshi lo recordaba, la amplia estancia, la lujosa sala decorada a gusto del pelirrojo, las habitaciones a la izquierda, la cocina, el salón y la biblioteca a la derecha. Había una maleta acomodada contra la pared, la misma que era del pelirrojo y que había desaparecido de su casa con sus cosas. Dejaron la puerta abierta, sabían que los refuerzos llegarían en poco tiempo. Recorrieron la casa y cada cuarto, encontrando todo vacío.

\- No puede ser. No creo que hayan averiguado que les seguíamos los pasos —se quejó Kinomiya.

Un sonido les hizo girar la cara.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Bryan en voz baja.

Sonó como si deslizaran algo pesado.

Se agazaparon contra la pared. Pronto una charla inundo el pasillo proveniente de la biblioteca. Dos hombres con batas blancas aparecieron en la sala con humeantes tazas de café, no vieron a los intrusos hasta que el cañón de la glock les apunto directamente a la cabeza.

\- No hagan ruido, o será lo último que hagan —sentenció el ruso— Hitoshi.

A la orden el japonés les amagó con lo que encontró en la habitación, les quito todo lo que pudieran usar para dar la alerta y les encerró en la habitación secundaria.

\- Vinieron de allí.

La biblioteca con su gran piano de cola, solo que este se encontraba fuera de lugar, mostrando una abertura en el piso que daba a la planta inferior. Bajón lentamente, intentando que sus botas no sonaran con los peldaños metálicos, más era imposible. Bryan por delante llegó a un terrorífico laboratorio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Krause? ¿Olvidaste algo? —un nuevo hombre apareció.

Los ojos del Smirnov se abrieron grandes como platos, regresó por donde veía y un pitido aunado a una luz rojiza parpadeante en algún lugar del techo empezó a sonar. Un cristal grueso inicio su descenso, dividiendo el laboratorio. Hitoshi se abalanzó contra el científico a la par que Bryan veía la puerta del fondo abrirse, Boris apareció con el rostro contorsionado por el enfado de verse interrumpido.

El cuerpo de Bryan se movió por sí solo, entró en el encierro en el momento justo que la pared translucida llegaba al suelo. Hitoshi con el puño ensangrentado regresó a mirar por el cristal. Bryan apuntó a Boris, su dedo índice estaba ansioso por presionar el gatillo hasta que se terminaran las balas, pero antes necesitaba saber dónde estaba su pelirrojo.

\- Bryan, que sorpresa verte ¿a qué debo tu visita?

\- Sabes bien porque estoy aquí. Así que dime donde esta Yuriy para que pueda irme.

\- ¿Yuriy?- la sonrisa perene y maliciosas siempre estaba estampada en ese rostro malvado- ¡Ah! Te refieres a mi precioso hijo.

\- ¡Yuriy no es tu hijo!

\- Ven aquí, mi hermoso tesoro- llamó, girando la cara hacia atrás.

Bryan uso las dos manos para sostener la pistola, las manos sudaban, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso. Un pelirrojo desalineado apareció en el pasillo, su pecho estaba desnudo y tenía claras marcas de mordidas sobre la piel y el cuello, aun llevaba el pantalón puesto, pero la bragueta estaba abajo. Bryan tragó saliva pastosa que se le quedó atorada en la garganta y apenas pudo pronunciar palabras claras.

\- Yuriy, ven aquí. Ya todo terminó —extendió su mano hacia el taheño.

El pelirrojo no respondió, su rostro sereno y frío no reaccionó. Concluyó su pasarela al posarse junto a Boris.

\- Al parecer él no quiere marcharse —colocó al pelirrojo por delante tomándole de los hombros y se inclinó para besarle el cuello.

Los ojos azules se cerraron y ladeó el rostro para dejarle más espacio a la boca que le besaba antes de soltar un jadeo de placer. Bryan y Hitoshi se quedaron sorprendidos.

\- ¿¡Qué le has hecho! —Bryan apretó aún más la pistola.

\- ¿Recuerdas esto Bryan? —mostró el laboratorio con ambas manos exponiendo su grandeza.

¿Cómo no recordarlo? Bryan había pasado muchos días escuchando al viejo hablar del proyecto Tala, vio a tantos pasar por ese laboratorio y nunca salir, había visitado a Yuriy cuantas veces pudo, cuando estaba dentro de ese tubo rogando porque viviera.

\- Tala fue creado en un lugar maravilloso como este, todo fue perfecto hasta que empezó a rebelarse ante mí por tener esos sentimientos humanos aun en su ser. Pero eso se terminó, Tala no tiene más errores.

La policía bajó por las escaleras metálicas, Ren al frente con su gabardina oscura y la placa en lo alto habló tras el cristal pidiendo que se entregara. El edificio estaba acordonado y rodeado, el armamento de la bodega confiscado. Su rostro publicado en todos los medios, no podría escapar vivo a menos que se entregara a la justicia. Boris retrocedió un paso buscando una escapatoria.

\- Lo siento, pero no planeo eso —sonrió. Necesitaba un espectáculo— ya que has venido hasta aquí por Tala, porque no hacemos un encuentro conmovedor —susurró un par de palabras al pelirrojo.

Una ráfaga roja cruzó la habitación, una patada rompió la muñeca de Bryan. El arma saltó en el aire y antes de caer ya estaba en posesión de Tala.

\- Bryan a estado buscándote todo este tiempo amor, aun no entiende que estas aquí por voluntad propia —retrocedió lentamente por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones modificadas— no comprende que tu corazón me pertenece, así que hay que darle una demostración de tu amor y fidelidad por mí.

Yuriy apuntó el arma hacia Bryan.

\- No… —alcanzó a decir el platinado, sujetándose la adolorida mano.

\- Disparate en el corazón Tala.

El cañón cambio de dirección, se apretó contra la piel lechosa del pecho, sobre ese órgano palpitante que le daba vida. Bryan se impulsó sobre la punta de los pies usando todo su peso para alcanzarle. Los ojos de Yuriy le miraron en el momento que accionó el gatillo, la detonación cimbro cada célula del cuerpo del platinado mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Yuriy al caer. La glock terminó en el suelo.

Bryan de rodillas, se abrazó al cuerpo de su único amor, de su esposo. El pecho de Yuriy tenía un boquete que salía por la espalda, la sangre recorrió la desnuda piel, la mano temblorosa del ruso se empapó también de roja y cálida sangre. Yuriy miraba al techo con los ojos muertos. Todos se quedaron sin aliento al escuchar el grito desgarrador que expulsó Kuznetzov, lleno de desesperanza y agonía.


	6. Prototipo 01

**(¯`·..·- ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? -·..·´¯)**

Basado en los personajes de Takao Aoki

(¯`·..·- Nyu Oz Leonhart -·..·´¯)

**Capítulo 6: Prototipo 01**

Miguel al recinto, los temblorosos pasos hacían eco en todo el lugar, no importaba la alfombra, no aminoraba el sonido, cada cacofonía lo sentía retumbar contra su pecho. Venía acompañado por su amigo Hitoshi quien lo ayudaba a caminar, lo traía abrazado, no podía sujetarse solo desde que le dio la noticia de Yuriy, la debilidad que sentía parecía inexplicable.

Un cuarto elegante, minuciosa decoración de flores blancas y una docena de persona. El silencio, el calor, el escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, el desagradable olor a incienso, la atmosfera entera le estrujaba el corazón cerrándole la garganta impidiéndole respirar, cada paso parecía más difícil, cada segundo la debilidad; le consumía la vida.

Entró sin reconocer a nadie, Brooklyn se colocó enfrente impidiéndole la vista, le miró, esos enormes ojos verdes que algún día lo hiptonizaran ahora estaban rojos, hinchados y lo miraban con tristeza y compasión.

\- Y… y… yo —trató de decir pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, intentaba tragar, pero no podía, la opresión era demasiada.

\- Miguel… espera- la voz Brooklyn envolvió todo el lugar llamando la atención de los presentes que no apartaban la vista de la caja.

\- No —pronunció apenas audible, con un esfuerzo sobre humano, con un terror inenarrable retiró a Brooklyn.

Hitoshi lo sostuvo con más fuerza, le faltó el aliento. Estaba a punto de desmayarse.

\- ¡No, no por favor! —las lágrimas comenzaron a salir— ¡no por favor!- su voz aumentaba de ton— ¡no…Yura…no! —se soltó de Hiro y caminó lentamente hacia esa caja de cedro, hacia ese pequeño cajón que contenía el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

El temblor en el cuerpo del alemán era notorio, sus manos recorrieron la tapa de madera mientras sus lágrimas corrían libres y efímeras, sostenidas por la esperanza de ser solo una pesadilla. El taheño tendido sobre la seda blanca y un campo de tulipanes del mismo color, su cabello rojo arreglado, sus ojos cerrados, ocultando las gemas azuladas que amaban más de uno. Parecía dormir… sólo dormía. Era un príncipe esperando ser despertado con un beso de amor protegido tras ese cristal, al igual que Blanca Nieves ¿verdad?

\- Yura —susurró— ¿por qué… por qué Yura? —gritó tirándose sobre el ataúd— Yura… ¡Vuelve!… ¡Yura! —su dolor se transmitía a todos los presentes, paso varios minutos sujetando el féretro como si con esto pudiera devolverle la vida

Una mano le tomó por el hombro. La mano del ruso platinado lo sacudió.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? —le gritó Miguel golpeándole para que lo soltara.

Bryan no habló, lo miró con pose indiferente y regresó a su puesto de guardia a lado del ataúd.

\- ¡Tú no puedes estar aquí! no deberías ni asomar el rostro ¡es tu culpa! maldita sea

De inmediato Brooklyn corrió a sujetarlo.

\- ¡No me detengan! —exigió.

\- Miguel cálmate —le pidió calmadamente.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme eso? —gritó furioso, aun con las lágrimas corriendo por el rostro— ¿Cómo me puedes pedir que me calme? ¡eso es absurdo! acaso no te das cuenta… ¡está muerto! …MUERTO ¡Yura está muerto! —berreó con todo lo que daban sus pulmones, por un segundo creyó desfallecer, pero se detuvo del ataúd, mirándolo de nuevo— Yura —susurró tratando de calmarse, apretando los puños, mordiéndose los labios hasta el grado de sangrarlos— mi amigo, mi amado ¡mi vida!… ¡está muerto!

El paso firme y decidido del ruso lo hizo volver a su realidad.

\- ¡No te acerques! —el tono era exigente, decidido y autoritario— eres un maldito imbécil, ¡fue tu culpa! esto jamás hubiera pasado si se hubiera quedado conmigo… ¡demonios! pensé que contigo… en serio lo pensé, por un momento… confíe en ti, te confíe lo que más amaba ¡te confíe a Yura! porque creí que contigo sería feliz, pensé que podrías darle todo, que podrías protegerlo ante todo, pero fui un estúpido— tragó saliva.

\- Yo… —se alejó un paso para respirar tratando de pensar en cómo defenderse, pero sabía que las palabras del alemán eran verdad.

Se retiró del féretro, los pasos plomizos del platinado fueron seguidos por todos los presentes, el silencio reinó nuevamente cuando Bryan desapareció por la puerta principal, solo los lloriqueos de Miguel eran la señal de que el mundo seguía girando.

Bryan buscó la cajetilla de cigarros que había comprado esa mañana, llevaba ya cinco hasta ese momento, él, quien nunca había gustado del hábito, el que siempre peleaba con Yuriy si llegaba oliendo a humo de cigarro y él que se negaba a besarle si sus labios sabían a eso… ahora daría todo por un beso sabor a cigarro. Apretó la cajetilla en su mano sana y golpeó la pared con el puño cerrado… el dolor era gratificante. El cosquilleo en los nudillos lacerados le recorrió el cuerpo, apenas notó aquellas vibraciones ajenas. Su celular sonaba.

\- Bryan, soy Ren. Tienes que venir ahora mismo.

\- Ren… estoy velando el descanso de —los labios le temblaron— Yuriy —pronunció su nombre rápidamente, ya que cada vez que lo hacía o lo escuchaba se le rompía el corazón.

\- Te digo que vengas ya mismo.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser más importante? Dime ¿qué puta de mierda puede ser más importante que su descanso eterno?

\- Ven y lo averiguaras.

Ren colgó antes de que pudiera mandarlo al carajo, guardó el móvil y tomó un taxi. Sabía que seguía en el apartamento debajo del de Yuriy, recabando información y pistas. No había vuelto a poder un pie allí desde que sacó el flácido y muerto cuerpo de su esposo en brazos, pero, ahora no podía compadecerse o culparse por su deceso, únicamente culpaba a Boris por ello y le haría pagar de una u otra forma. Tomó aire dándose valor para volver a entrar a ese sitio.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor se preguntó qué tipo de vida había tenido allí su pelirrojo ¿habría sido feliz? si todavía viviera allí seguramente estuviera vivo o quizás no, si Boris lo buscaba hubiera dado algún día con él. Rayos, debía dejar de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado. Llegó al piso y entró en el boquete donde habían estado alguna vez las puertas del laboratorio. Ya no había nadie allí, así que se adentró buscando a Ren, evitó mirar la mesa de exploración, los paneles en las paredes, simplemente escucharía lo que tenía que decir ese amigo de Yuriy para regresar al funeral, ya que por la mañana lo llevarían de vuelta a Rusia donde le enterraría.

\- Aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer juntos —murmuró con una endeble sonrisa.

Giró hacia la derecha, allí estaban las puertas metálicas que estaban cerradas a cal y canto, más ahora estaban abiertas, se asomó y la mandíbula inferior cayó en una mueca de estupor. Aquello simplemente era sacado de una película de terror, la peor pesadilla de su cabeza; la mejor fantasía de Boris.

Las paredes del cuarto estaban cubiertas por monitores, controles, paneles, computadores. Ocupando el espacio restante y central ocho tubos de cristal, del mismo tamaño que en laboratorio donde Boris había dicho que Tala había sido completado, todos ellos verticales, todos ellos llenos de líquido verde, todos ellos con un cuerpo familiar flotando. Ocho Yuriy's esperaban despertar de su letargo. Acercó la mano al primero, estaban cálidos, miró de cerca el rostro dormido y cubierto por una mascarilla que le proporcionaba oxígeno, el pecho se movía muy lentamente.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

\- ¿Ahora entiendes la urgencia?

Bryan se giró hacia un rincón de la habitación, Ren estaba acompañado de una mujer rubia y alta. Creyó conocerla, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

\- Ella es la Doctora Elena Kozlov, está familiarizada con el proyecto Tala desde su nacimiento.

\- ¿Boris? ¿Boris Kuznetzov? —preguntó— Me gustaría decir que me alegra ver cuánto has crecido, pero dadas las circunstancias… —guardó silencio.

Ella le miró apenada, entonces descubrió que si le conocía. Era la doctora más joven de la abadía. Aquella que en verdad se preocupaba por el bienestar de los que allí eran presos. Ahora era toda una mujer, pero seguía conservando su belleza y sus rasgos amables.

\- Ya no respondo a ese nombre, ahora soy Bryan- dijo con sequedad.

\- Oh…

\- La razón de que la haya hecho venir desde Rusia con tanta urgencia es esta —señaló los clones de Yuriy.

\- Desde un inicio el proyecto Tala fue para crear a un soldado capaz de resistir las peores condiciones con los mejores resultados en combate. Ha sido un sueño para muchos países. Pero nunca habían estado tan cerca de lograrse como cuando ingrese a esa pequeña investigación —dejó pasar unos segundos— hoy me doy cuenta de que los resultados son mejor de lo que esperábamos.

Bryan perdió el agrado por ella con esas miserables palabras. Estaba hablando de su esposo, de aquel chico con él que habían experimentado hace tantos años, aquel que había sobrevivido a las pruebas para volverse Tala, pero había dejado de ser aquel proyecto científico para volverse nuevamente Yuriy, un hombre con una vida tranquila, una vida que había deseado compartir a su lado hasta que se volvieran viejos y cascarrabias. Ahora ya no estaba pero no dejaría que hablaran de él como si fuera solo un tubo de ensaye con una muestra.

\- Eso puedo verlo por mí mismo. No necesito que ninguna doctora me diga que han clonado a Yuriy- recalcó el nombre del pelirrojo.

La mujer se ruborizó un poco ante la hostilidad del chico, aunque no le sorprendía. Seguía siendo el mismo niño asustado cubierto con una pared de agresividad como antes.

\- He analizado los componentes de cada uno de los sujetos experimentales que están aquí, todos ellos son iguales —Bryan le miró nuevamente con el ceño fruncido— iguales a la sangre que tomaron del piso- ahora si obtuvo un gesto de confusión.

\- Lo que quiere decir es que el cuerpo que están velando en este instante no es de Yuriy, es uno de sus clones.

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¿Yuriy sigue vivo? ¿Dónde está?

\- Yuriy fue el más compatible para los experimentos, su cuerpo aceptó los implantes tanto físicos como cerebrales pero, había algo en él que combatía con las ordenes y el volverse sumiso. Funcionaba unos días pero, Yuriy terminaba venciendo a la personalidad de Tala, fue por ello que se descartó como una victoria. Por más que insistían y reforzaban al sistema para ser nuevamente instalado en la corteza cerebral el resultado era el mismo, incluso el efecto se recortaba. Yuriy nunca sería el Tala que añoraban.

Ren y Bryan escucharon atentos la explicación queriendo llegar solo al punto que les importaba.

\- Estoy segura que Yuriy debe estar vivo en algún lugar. Sin él sería imposible seguir creando estos clones y Boris no se conformaría con un ejército de 9 soldados.

\- En eso estaba de acuerdo con la doctora. Boris desearía cientos de soldados perfectos que utilizar para conquistar el objetivo que en su mente distorsionada estuviera fijado. Y ahora que se había desecho de su laboratorio de juguete debía refugiarse en otro sitio y estaba seguro que aquel a donde fuera estaría su esposo.

\- ¿Qué harán con ellos?- preguntó Bryan al ver la figura exacta de su pareja tras el tubo más cercano.

\- Los desconectaremos, mantenerlos con vida sería un error. Nadie debe saber de su creación.

Ren se separó unos momentos al recibir un boletín en su radio.

\- Estoy de acuerdo — suspiro Bryan.

\- Boris ha sido visto en Polonia, viaja al Este- interrumpió Ren.

\- A Rusia —dijo sin saber porque, su boca se había movido sin quererlo —debo viajar a Rusia ya mismo. Boris nos lleva un par de días de ventaja, debo llegar a la abadía antes de que él lo haga.

\- Ya mismo arreglo eso, pero no será fácil, tardaré un par de horas para que me autoricen los pasajes.

\- No tengo un par de horas… pero si a un ex novio millonario.

Bryan salió corriendo del lugar, se odiaba por deber otro favor pero ahora no importaba más. Dejó la espalda caer sobre el mullido respaldo del asiento. El jet volaba tan rápido como se lo permitía, Hitoshi aun miraba las pruebas que les habían mandado por internet donde corroboraban las sospechas de la Dra. Kozlov al analizar el cuerpo en la funeraria. No había mejor noticia que esa, ahora Bryan entendía las acciones del pelirrojo, su sangre fría, la insensibilidad al matar, la obediencia a Boris y sobre todo el no tener ni un gesto de amor al verle, claro, porque ese Yuriy o mejor dicho Tala jamás le había visto en la vida. Eran iguales físicamente pero, no compartían ningún recuerdo.

Un par de horas y ya descendían en un campo abierto y nevado a las afueras de la abadía. Bryan bajó corriendo mientras sujetaba el arma con su mano sana. Kinomiya le seguía, igualmente iba armado. Atravesaron el campo blanco a toda carrera, los edificios estaban muchos metros más adelante, sin embargo Bryan no corría directo a ellos, se desviaba a la izquierda, a las orillas de terreno donde un espeso bosque crecía.

\- Bryan.

El platinado giró apenas para soltar una sonrisa de lado, una expresión que le dejaba en claro que sabía lo que hacía y no era una acción loca producida por el estrés. Aquella había sido su casa por de quince años, había andado a sus anchas, vagado por pasillos prohibidos, se creía conocer gran parte de aquellas redes de túneles que existían como complejo de entrenamiento y también aquellos que se creían ocultos y por donde Boris no les esperaría. Llegaron a un cobertizo lleno de herramienta vieja que hacía años no se usaba, el abono para tulipanes estaba congelado y cubría una compuerta que había descubierto con otros chicos en una de sus travesuras. El pasaje era pequeño pero aun de mayor cabía perfectamente, andando sobre sus manos, conteniendo alguna punzada cuando el yeso no protegía su muñeca rota, y rodillas hasta una ventilación arriba de la cocina. Entre las rendijas todo parecía desolado, la quitaron y bajaron con la suavidad de un gato.

-Que acogedor, ahora sé porque tienes ese mal genio —murmuró Hitoshi mirando la capa de polvo que crecía sobre los muebles, era claro que hacía mucho no se pasaba nadie por el lugar— ¿estás seguro que se encuentran aquí?

-No lo estoy, solo es un instinto.

La puerta doble se abrió, ambos cuerpos se escondieron, mirando por entre las esquinas al invasor. Un joven pelirrojo vestido de camuflaje negro se asomó por ellas, analizó desde su sitio el interior escaneando cada rincón. Los ojos azules se posaron en el ducto abierto y dio un paso al frente, luego otro hasta que los pasos firmes le llevaron bajo este, la rejilla estaba sobre la barra a su izquierda un chico agazapado y arrodillado le miraba con los ojos castaños abiertos como platos. El pelirrojo levantó el arma semiautomática y apuntó en medio de los ojos al intruso.

El cañón se accionó, el cuerpo del pelirrojo cayó al suelo con un agujero en la nuca. Bryan apareció en escena y Hitoshi se levantó de su sitio arrastrando el cuerpo del Tala número diez tras el mostrador.

\- Pudiste tardar menos, un segundo más y yo sería el muerto —se quejó en silencio al caminar cautelosos hacia la puerta.

\- Tenía que ver su reacción, no quiero meterle una bala a Yura.

\- Gracias por tu preocupación.

\- Los pasillos estaban solos.

\- Deben estar en el laboratorio —murmuró y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que le siguiera —por aquí.

\- Ten cuidado, esos cazadores rojos deben estar sueltos por todas partes.

\- Además de las cámaras, pero esas las tengo bien ubicadas.

Conocía sus puntos ciegos y sabía cómo evadirlas, claro, en caso de que no las hubieran cambiado con el paso de los años pero, mirando el polvo lo dudaba. Lo llevo a la izquierda, bajaron escaleras, se ocultaron ante otro soldado envuelto en negro que se perdió por un pasillo, era mejor no enfrentarlos de frente, les había visto en acción y sus oportunidades de ganarles en un combate abierto eran de cero por ciento. Por fin dieron vuelta llegando a una puerta metálica con la palabra en ruso que significaba laboratorio.

Boris miró la enorme pantalla en verde que estaba sobre la pared, uno de los puntos en rojo que transitaban en el mapa de su abadía desapareció. Estaba incrédulo de que uno de sus soldados hubiera muerto en combate ¿Cuántos hombres estaban en su hogar? No importaba, sus preciosos hijos se encargarían de todos ellos, sin embargo.

Los afilados ojos de Bolkov se dirigieron al tubo portátil que descansaba en el piso. Estaba por completo revestido de metal, una ventanilla única mostraba un rostro de cabello rojillo envuelto en una nube blanquecina de hielo; Yuriy descansaba dentro de él. Se fue al control que estaba a un costado y empezó a desbloquear los códigos de seguridad, aquella podía ser su más grande pelea y necesitaba a su mejor hombre, además quería ver el rostro de Bryan cuando su mejor creación, el mejor de sus hijos le arrancara el corazón.

El tubo se abrió, volutas de nitrógeno se escaparon. Una mano blanca y escarchada se levantó sujetándose del bordillo de la capsula. Los ojos azules se abrieron sin otro deseo que cumplir las órdenes de su padre.

\- Bienvenido Proyecto Yuriy 01 —Boris sonió malicioso.

Bryan empujó la puerta con el arma en lo alto. El laboratorio estaba vacío. Yuriy no estaba allí.


	7. Virus Letal

**(¯`·..·- ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? -·..·´¯)**

Basado en los personajes de Takao Aoki

(¯`·..·- Nyu Oz Leonhart -·..·´¯)

**Capítulo 7: Virus letal**

Yuriy despertó de su largo sueño, se levantó de su nicho de descanso y miró alrededor. No reconoció nada excepto a un hombre; Boris Bolkov. A él le debía todo lo que era, le debía su fuerza sobrehumana, su velocidad, su inteligencia superior, era ese hombre quien le había convertido en el ser perfecto que permanecía desnudo en medio de aquella habitación. Se fijó en la sonrisa y no supo descifrar que significaba.

\- Mi Yuriy, mírate —extendió los brazos exagerando sus ademanes —te has convertido en mi hijo perfecto.

\- Estoy desnudo, dame ropa —exigió y fue Boris quien apretó los dientes por la arrogancia.

\- No deberías hablarme de esa manera —se quejó, sin embargo le acercó una de las mudas negras que usaban el resto de su ejército.

\- En cuanto terminara con los enemigos le haría volver dentro de su encierro para arreglar su sobra de carácter.

\- ¿Por qué me has despertado? —preguntó a la par que se vestía,

\- Intrusos han invadido nuestro hogar, han matado a uno de tus hermanos. Debes liquidarlo en cuantos lleguen aquí.

\- Sí, maestro.

El laboratorio vacío, inútil desde que se creó a Tala, hace tantos años atrás. Hoy nadie albergaba esas paredes pero, estaban en algún lugar de la abadía, estaban esos clones de Yuriy que lo confirmaban, aunque…

\- Puede ser que Boris haya colocado estos clones aquí sólo como un señuelo, pudieron ser los primeros en ser despertados.

Hitoshi exponía su peor pensamiento. Yuriy era posible que no estuviera allí.

\- Echemos otro vistazo a las instalaciones, algo me dice que él está cerca —o quizás sólo eran las esperanzas que se negaban a morir.

\- ¿Otro lugar representativo para el viejo?

El cuarto de Yuriy, la sala de entrenamientos, los calabozos, la sala de disciplinaría o quizás su…

\- Su despacho, no había lugar más terrorífico en toda abadía que esa oficina con puerta a su alcoba personal.

\- ¿Cómo llegamos?

Apenas asomaron la nariz fuera del laboratorio, fueron sorprendidos por media docena de soldados pelirrojos, les arrastraron por los pasillos de piedra y acero hasta una zona con pisos de madera y lujosos adornos en las paredes.

\- Estamos llegando- informó Bryan.

\- Esta no era la manera en la que quería entrar- se quejó Hitoshi.

La imponente puerta doble de madera oscura se abrió. Todo era como Bryan lo recordaba, la chimenea encendida, las gruesas alfombras, las pinturas, la lámpara encendidas detrás, el escritorio y sentado en la silla elegante mostrando una sonrisa amigable e inocente estaba Boris, a su lado Yuriy, reemplazando a Brutus, el encargado de la disciplina.

\- Bryan, te esperábamos.

Los ojos verdes no se apartaban de quien sabía era su esposo. Los ojos de intensos zafiros le delataban de aquellos azueles sin vida de sus clones, sin embargo no podía ver nada en ellos, estaban vacíos de sentimiento, no le reconocía. El amor de su vida se había convertido en su totalidad en la marioneta de Boris.

\- Déjenos a solas chicos —los clones se fueron— parece que estas empeñado en seguirnos Boris.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Bryan!

\- Intente hacerlo fácil para ti, sin una esperanza ni el amor de Yuriy, hubiese sido mejor que tú mismo te provocaras la muerte y te fueras tranquilo al otro mundo pero, me estas obligando a hacerte el proceso más doloroso Bryan, estas pidiendo a gritos morir a manos de tu amado Yuriy.

Boris se levantó, caminó hacia los desarmados hombres con su escolta pegado a sus talones. Se relamió los labios mientras miraba directamente a los ojos verdes y desafiantes de Bryan, el que siempre había sido su dolor de cabeza, le hubiese eliminado desde el inicio si no fuera tan buen luchador.

\- Yuriy, mata a Bryan y a su amigo —ordenó satisfecho.

\- ¡No Yuriy! Tú no obedeces a Boris desde hace años, tú no eres su marioneta, tu eres Yuriy Ivanov, mi esposo.

Yuriy no se inmutó por las palabras, su expresión no cambió en lo absoluto. Eso era el final, no tenía miedo, sería su esposo quien le mandaría al más allá. Respiró profundo mientras un nudo de sentimiento se le formaba en la garganta. Lo que paso a continuación fue borroso, lento, una mezcla entre gritos, sangre e irracionalidad.

Boris tosió y un chorro de sangre manchó sus pulcros zapatos, las manos temblaron a los lados y la mirada enfocó la mano que le atravesaba el cuerpo asomándose entre su estómago.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- jadeó Boris.

La mano se retiró dejando expuesto un agujero donde se asomaban tirones de carne y viseras ensangrentados. El viejo cayó hecho un ovillo sobre el piso de madera. Hitoshi y Bryan dieron un paso hacia atrás ante el espectáculo de horror. Yuriy se mantuvo de pie mirando a su víctima, aquel hombre que le había convertido en lo que era, ese ser que le miraba tras el cristal de su encierro, aquel que le inyectaba sueros que le hacían gritar de dolor, drogas que le llevaban al infierno, jugaba con su mente y le revolvía los recuerdos hasta no tener ninguno ya. Aquel hombre le había convertido en un monstruo y en su juguete personal y él no era obedecía órdenes de nadie, no respondería a otro que no fuera el mismo, sus hermanos y el no eran juguetes.

\- Yuriy —el nombre se escapó de los labio de Bryan pero, el mencionando no tenía más atención que para los gorgoteos agónicos de Valkov— ¿Dónde estás?

\- Bryan —le jaló Hitoshi- él no es más Yuriy ¡ha enloquecido! Esta fuera de control.

Yuriy por fin había perdido el control de su mente, al algún lugar entre su cerebro humano y el cyborg, lo que Bryan siempre había temido, los efectos secundarios por lo que los otros Tala's habían muerto, la locura era en último paso antes de que la cabeza les explotara.

Sin pensarlo cedió a la fuerza de Hitoshi, salieron de la habitación de Boris dejando a Yuriy enloquecer, mientras tanto ellos debían aprovechar para escapar. El pasillo estaba desierto, no perdieron tiempo en echar a correr, Bryan por delante, recordando los corredores, las puertas, los pasajes secretos, las salidas bloqueadas, los atajos. Pasos se escucharon detrás de ellos y una ráfaga de balas chocaron contra la pared de piedra justo cuando doblaban en la esquina, los clones ya les seguían, llegando por todos lados, una segunda ola de disparos y Hitoshi cayó.

\- ¡Lárgate!- gritó al sentir la pierna inútil.

\- ¿Estás loco?- le tomó de los brazos y se empujaron contra la puerta más cercana.

Evitaron el tiroteo, pero no estaban a salvo. La sala de entrenamientos, los platos de blade dispersos en el lugar, la cabina de observación, sabía que había una puerta allí pero, llegar a ella era imposible. Un grupo de tres clones entraron, Bryan se lanzó contra el primero golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas en plena cara esperando noquearle, sin embargo solo le hizo retroceder un paso. Tala recuperó la postura y apuntó contra Bryan, el click del cargador vacío fue respuesta a lo que el platinado pegó un respingo. La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Yuriy apareció más calmado que antes.

Observó al mayor en el suelo, el pantalón empapado de sangre, al otro hombre que le había llamado también Yuriy como el viejo y a sus hermanos, tirando las armas vacías para matar con las manos desnudas a los intrusos.

\- Paren, no tenemos por qué matarles.

\- Padre lo ordenó —dijo el Tala al que había golpeado.

\- El maestro no existe más.

\- Ellos lo mataron —gruñó el segundo.

\- No fueron ellos, yo lo hice —sus reflejos le miraron— ya no necesitábamos de él.

\- ¿Qué haremos sin padre? —preguntó nuevamente el primero.

\- Padre quería que los matáramos, eso haremos —agregó el tercero.

\- Su última voluntad —dijo el segundo.

\- Sí, la última —murmuró Yuriy mirando los ojos verdes de ese hombre.

_Lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos verdes brillantes, tenía tanto miedo como el otro, pero esas esmeraldas chispeaban de valentía y orgullo. Esos ojos verdes siempre mantuvieron su brillo, aunque estuviera en la celda más oscura, envidiaba ese brillo._

El primer Tala corrió hacia Bryan, el resto hizo lo mismo, Yuriy también.

_Los ojos verdes no pierden la arrogancia._

Bryan levantó la guardia pero, no pudo bloquear un golpe en el estómago, otro le cogió por la garganta cortando todo el aire.

_Los ojos verdes comienzan a opacarse mientras pierde la batalla._

Una patada, el brazo que sostenía el cuello quedó partido en dos, Yuriy tomó de la cara a su hermano y con un movimiento rápido le rompió el cuello. Los otros dos Talas quedaron petrificados al ver a uno de sus hermanos caer por el mayor, intercambiaron miradas ¿Qué debían hacer? Matar a los hombres había dicho padre pero Yuriy ya les golpeaba la cara yel cuerpo, las piernas del mayor se enroscaron en otro de sus hermanos y le desnuco. Su movimientos aunque idénticos no tenían la misma fuerza, por eso era que padre no le dejaba jugar con ellos, era peligroso, solían escucharle cuando le hablaba al contenedor, y ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que también cayera muerto. Yuriy se giró hacia Bryan.

_Esos ojos verdes están seguros ahora._

\- Yuriy —una trémula sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara.

Yuriy no respondió, una nueva orden de clones se adentraba en las sala de entrenamientos, entre los brazos de uno de ellos estaba esa plaga que se negaba a morir. Boris con la sonrisa perene, los dientes manchados de sangre y la figura descompuesta levantó una mano temblorosa y hurgó en su saco, extrajo un mando con un único botón rojo.

\- Siempre supe que eras defectuoso Yuriy, eres mentalmente inestable —y presionó el botón.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo tembló ligeramente, levantó las manos extrañado y comenzó a gritar con desesperación, arañándose el rostro, jalando su cabello, restregándose la piel bajo el traje negro como si le quemara. Sus alaridos hacían más que sobrecoger el corazón de Bryan y Hitoshi.

Siempre rechazando las órdenes impuestas. Ese cerebro tuyo no hace otra cosa que encontrar la manera de librarse de la manipulación. Siempre tuvimos el mismo problema, esa rebeldía subía como espuma cuando intentábamos darte todos los poderes de Tala, por eso mismo te dejamos como un proyecto a medias, y ahora que creíamos podías funcionar nos defraudas- tosió con esfuerzo- no esperabas que te dejara con todo ese poder cuando eres inestable ¿verdad?

Yuriy ahora de rodillas, con las manos sobre los oídos y acunándose a sí mismo como un desequilibrado mental. Bryan se apresuró a él y le abrazó aun a sabiendas que podría ser golpeado en el mejor de los casos. Sin embargo Yuriy no hizo nada más que dejar de mecerse.

\- Y estas volviendo a ser tú, a ser el estúpido Yuriy con sentimientos, el maldito bastardo que desea una vida común a lado de tu noviecito. Patético…

\- Yuriy, Yuriy- llamó Bryan- ¿me recuerdas? ¿sabes quién soy? Tranquilo Yuriy saldremos de esta.

\- Pero no habrá otra oportunidad Bryan, no me creerías tan estúpido como para perder nuevamente a mi hijo, él y yo nos iremos juntos al infierno.

\- ¡No lo permitiré! —abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo del pelirrojo como queriendo protegerlo de las palabras de esa vieja víbora.

\- Justo cuando presioné este botón un virus entro al cerebro de Yuriy, acelerando el proceso de destrucción.

\- No… —soltó un gritillo desesperado.

\- Es una pena que tú y yo nos perdamos de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Eres un maldito! Yuriy no era para mí un cuerpo, Yuriy es una persona, un ser extraordinario al que amo —sabía que sus palabras no tendrían significado para nadie excepto para su amigo Hitoshi.

\- Tenía la intención de dejarle morir en tus brazos, pero ya que estas de insolente… Talas, desmiembren a Bryan frente a su hermano el traidor.

\- Cinco Talas armados avanzaron paso a paso, haciendo eco en la enorme sala de piedra.

\- Tranquilo Yuriy, nos encontraremos en el más allá, sabes que siempre estaremos juntos.

Los ojos desorbitados de Yuriy se enfocaron en los suyos, los labios le temblaron y lágrimas de sangre le surcaron las mejillas.

\- Bryan… Nunca permitiré que nada te pase, debes seguir viviendo por mí —sus labios se encontraron suavemente —prométemelo.

Las botas seguían marchando lentamente. El ejército de taheños estaba a pocos metros.

\- No Yuriy, si tu mueres yo muero- sentenció.

\- Prométemelo —urgió— si mueres no habrá tenido sentido nada de esto, mi muerte será en vano.

\- ¡Tú no morirás! —chilló.

\- ¡Prométemelo! —insistió.

\- Lo prometo.

Yuriy sonrió y se levantó, su cuerpo agarrotado por aquello que le había hecho Boris, los oídos zumbando, la mente nublada, los ojos con una extraña visión roja, pero, aun así nadie le detendría. Buscó esa fuerza ajena a su cuerpo, se aferró a los últimos estragos del previo regalo de Boris y se arrojó contra sus clones. Los pelirrojos atacaron, Yuriy bloqueó cada ataque hasta que quedo detrás de uno de ellos y cogió su arma, disparó contra dos que tenía al frente.

\- ¡Mátenlo! —blasfemó Boris mientras aquellos que le cargaban entraban a la pelea.

Balas en el aire. Yuriy tomó como escudo a ese inocente ser de carne y huesos, disparó nuevamente hasta quedar solo dos de ellos en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en un campo de cuerpos ensangrentados, viseras y sesos esparcidos.

La batalla estaba a favor de Yuriy, pero cada vez que acertaba un golpe, que movía algo dentro de él, se descomponía, los oídos empezaron a sangrarle también, escupía sangre de la boca cada vez que boqueaba paraba de respirar, parecía un robot sobre calentado, el cual estaba siendo llevado al límite, solo faltaba el colapso. Bryan se levantó, cogió un arma en el piso y sin dudarlo disparó casi toda la carga contra el único que quedaba de los clones, Yuriy también cedió pero no por la batalla, si no por lo que había en su cerebro.

Quizás me equivoque de individuo para el experimento- rió el harapo que ahora era Boris- siempre fuiste más fuerte Bryan.

\- ¡Callate!- apuntó al hombre que había fastidiado sus vidas y disparo en la cabeza hasta que no hubo más balas.

Bryan recogió el cuerpo de aquel charco de muerte.

\- Ya todo terminó Yuriy, volveremos a casa —intentó que la voz sonara firme, mas sin embargo sus ojos demostraron que estaba destrozado por dentro.

\- Eso quiero Bryan —acarició la mejilla y le manchó de sangre —sabía que vendrías por mí. Siempre lo supe.

Esas palabras le robaron el aire, abrazó contra su cuerpo al pelirrojo que le robaba los sueños.

\- Eres difícil de encontrar —le soltó un poco para mirar esos ojos azules que amaba.

\- Lo siento- los ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente.

\- No Yuriy, no me dejes —gritó.

\- Perdóname Bryan.

Yuriy empezó a convulsionar entre los brazos de su esposo, borbotones de sangre salieron de su boca, la piel le hervía y de pronto se detuvo. El cuerpo se relajó volviéndose flácido, el pecho dejo de subir y bajar, ya no respiraba. Bryan le miró con cariño, le acaricio los mechones de cabello quitándolos de su cara, le limpió la boca con la manga del suéter lo mejor que pudo para dejarle como el ángel que recordaba. Al final no había podido hacer nada por él, al final su búsqueda no había resultado en nada, más que en el sacrificio de Yuriy por salvarles. Levantó nuevamente el cuerpo de Yuriy como en un deja vú y avanzó hacia Hitoshi. Aun debía atenderle, hacer un torniquete hasta que llegara la ayuda que había prometido Ren. Colocó con cuidado el cuerpo del pelirrojo sobre el piso, y se concentró en su amigo.

Ruidos y ecos se escuchaban por las instalaciones, dudaban que hubiese más clones por allí, así que solo debía ser la caballería. Hizo presión en la venda improvisada con su camisa y amarró los extremos.

\- Bryan…

\- No digas nada, no quiero escucharlo.

\- ¡BRYAN!

-¡He dicho que te calles!- gruñó con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Bry… an.

Esta vez no era la voz de Hitoshi, la voz débil pertenecía a… Bryan se giró de golpe para encontrarse con esos ojos azules a medio abrir, intentando ubicarlo. Enseguida saltó a su lado y le cogió de la mano y le levanto en su regazo.

\- Aquí estoy Yuriy —¿Qué había pasado? Hace menos de un minuto estaba muerto y ahora…

\- La doctora dijo que el cerebro de Yuriy siempre se negaba a las manipulaciones, siempre retomaba el control —dijo Hitoshi— si el virus era cyborg seguramente él está luchando ahora mismo contra ello.

\- Tu puedes amor, no te dejes vencer.

\- Bryan —continúo murmurando cuando un grupo de soldados entraron en la habitación

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel fatídico día, en la salita blanca del hospital esperaban un grupo de pocas personas, las mismas que habían acudido al funeral, entre ellos Hitoshi que andaba en muletas y era ayudado por el inglés. Una puerta se abrió y salió un rubio con la cara llorosa pero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, dirigió una mirada dura al platinado.

\- Te estaré vigilando de igual forma Bryan, tienes que hacer a mi pelirrojo feliz y cuidar bien de él.

\- Hablas como si no lo hubiera traído del mismo infierno —dijo Kai quien se levantaba e ingresaba a la puerta para cerrarla.

\- ¡Hey era mi turno!- se quejó el platinado ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que esperar para ver a su esposo?

Por fin todos se había ido a casa, las horas de visita habían terminado pero ser él tenía sus ventajas, se escabulló por las puertas hasta la cama de su esposo quien permanecía allí solo para vigilancia.

\- ¿Estás cansado para una visita más?

\- Nunca estoy cansado para ti- sonrió y levantó la mano para que se la tomara- además he extrañado mucho tus besos.

\- El doctor dijo dos cada ocho horas —ronroneó.

\- Los doctores no saben nada.

\- Bueno ellos dicen que podrás irte en unos días a casa.

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Nunca te mentiría.

\- Lo sé —se orilló en esa camita— acuéstate conmigo.

\- Necesitas descansar Yuriy.

\- Por eso mismo, descanso mejor si estoy a tu lado.

\- No discutiré eso —se subió a la cama y abrazó al pelirrojo —por cierto he pedido al médico que te ponga un chip rastreador, así sabré donde estas todo el tiempo- ambos rieron.

\- Creo que es un poco tarde para eso…

\- Por si acaso algún otro loco aparece en nuestras vidas, como tu exnovio Miguel.

\- Bryan, sé que te he dado las gracias por ir a buscarme, pero nunca te agradecí por salvarme, fue por ti que luche, siempre contra mi parte cyborg, siempre estabas clavado en mi mente y por ello te recordé primero

\- ¿Solo en tu mente? yo quiero estar clavado aquí —marcó su corazón.

\- Pero siempre estás aquí, ese no fue tocado por nadie.

No dijeron nada, se acercaron suavemente hasta tocar sus labios, fundiéndose en un beso, en el beso que les había sido arrebatado hace tantos meses.

\- Ya todo está bien- murmuró Yuriy.

\- Estará bien cuando estemos en casa, acurrucados en cama mirando el televisor.

\- Pues para mí esto es una maravilla.

\- Te amo Yuriy.

\- Y yo a ti Bryan

Su primera de muchas noches juntos, donde no hubo más, el monstruo de su infancia por fin había muerto.

**(¯`·..·- FIN**** -·..·´¯)**


End file.
